The Devil's In the Details
by agrove
Summary: Sequel to Devil Inside. Almost a year after defeating his out of control sibling Lucifer returns to Chloe after a two month battle in Hell to reclaim his throne. The Devil's insistence on hiding his vulnerabilities may put more than just himself at risk and the truth about his seemingly normal onyx ring comes out in the worst way.
1. Chapter 1

Well inspiration struck again so even though this wasn't planned at all here we are. Again. This is the sequel to _Devil Inside_ , which is the sequel to _Better the Devil You Know_. In the extra/deleted scene chapter of _DI_ I mentioned that Lucifer and Maze had gone to Hell to reclaim it, this picks up just as he gets back. Timeline wise I'm going with about six months after the epilogue of _DI_. Updates will come regularly after I finish my other story, _Vitae._

* * *

Two months.

That's how long it had been since Lucifer and Maze had descended to Hell to reclaim it so the demon could be interim ruler while the Devil continued his retirement/vacation time. It had been a rough goodbye for everyone since no one knew how long it would take or if anything would happen to anyone. Lucifer had assured Chloe and Trixie that they would be fine, that there was no reason to worry and he would return as soon as he could.

It had been quite an ordeal for him to get in the right state of mind to go back to the place he hadn't been since he had been assaulted. Linda had helped dramatically and Maze had assured him she wouldn't allow _anything_ to happen, especially after failing him before. Amemadiel had offered to accompany them but Lucifer had bluntly informed him if he did he was going to leave him down there, _permanently_. Their relationship was still a work in progress, much better than it used to be but still filled with petty arguments and fist fights. Gabriel had also offered but Lucifer had outright refused, telling him he needed to stay here, not telling him that he never wanted his little brother to ever have to step foot in the pit.

Instead Gabriel had been tasked with watching over the girls and had actually melded into their lives quite seamlessly. He lived above Lux, like Maze, but had his own space since Lucifer had shut down the idea of him occupying the penthouse when he wasn't there. The Devil loved his brother dearly but he also enjoyed his belongings not being used as hockey pucks and footballs. The small angel was over at the beach house almost every evening after Chloe returned from work and took absolute delight in sampling all the food Chloe prepared and playing with Trixie.

"Mom when is Lucifer coming back?" Trixie sighed, pushing around her glazed carrots with her fork.

Chloe set down her glass of wine and smiled sadly at her daughter. "I don't know Trixie bug, I miss him too." Looking to the other occupant at the table she watched him shovel bite after bite into his mouth without swallowing first. "Gabe, do you know?"

The archangel was officially a California beach bum; skin deeply tanned and hair lightening after being in the sun everyday. Lucifer said he looked like a hippie, Gabe had replied it's better than looking like an attorney. He looked up quickly, cheeks over stuffed with food and swallowed it after a few more chews. "It's been what? Twenty years? Maze is there with him and they had to clean it up, it's been a while since they've been down, Luci's got his wings back this time so- I have no idea," he shrugged. "Can I have more bread?"

Chloe passed him the basket and slid the butter dish over to him eyes falling upon the empty seat beside her for a moment. She missed him more than she let on, more than anyone realized. Having someone there every single day then suddenly not was jarring and though she could function just fine on her own she missed having him there beside her. The cases felt longer and more like work, the bed felt too big and cold, and she missed the feeling of his warm skin against hers. It was a given that his trip would take a while but she hadn't been prepared for it to take _this_ long, at least Gabe was here to tell her if he felt there was anything wrong. Shaking her head to get rid of her self-pitying thoughts she took another sip of wine and frowned at Gabe's distracted expression.

"Gabe?"

He had the exact same look as Lucifer when he got caught doing something he _knew_ he wasn't supposed to be doing but did it anyway. Their eyebrows rose, eyes widened, and mouth formed a small 'O' before in an almost defense tone they demanded, "What?"

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously, eyes starting to narrow when Trixie giggled. With a sigh she pursed her lips. "Are you feeding the dog? Stop feeding Lili, she's going to get fat."

"She's already fat," he innocently replied, wiping his hands on his shorts before running one over the top of her head between her overly large ears.

Trixie peeked around the table at the animal, "Because you feed her all the time."

The angel looked down at the huge black pathetic eyes staring up at him and stuck out his bottom lip. "Sorry Lilith, your human said no. I know, she's no fun. You miss Luci don't you? I do too. Pudding!"

Chloe startled at the random shout and arched a brow, "Pudding?"

"Yeah! You said you were making some for desert!" he excitedly rambled. "Did you?" he whispered, eyes as big as saucers.

It was hard to keep up with this man- _angel_ sometimes. "Trixie and I made some for _after_ dinner."

This answer seemed to at least mostly appease him. "I love pudding! Not tapioca. That's not pudding, that's something else. You kn-"

Trixie looked to her mom and back to Gabe when he stopped talking, seemingly frozen. "Gabe?"

The table, which had been filled with the noises of silverware on plates and light conversation, was eerily quiet; even Lilith was frozen, ears erect and tail still, eyes focused on the back door. Suddenly the angel's face lit up, eyes brightening and smile wide. "He's back!"

There wasn't a need to clarify whom he was talking about because there was only one person that had been missing from everyone's lives. The angel jumped up and ran to the back entrance, Lilith in tow, and after grabbing the handle stepped out onto the porch.

Chloe and Trixie hurried after him and waited, unsure of exactly how he was going to show up. With his wings he gracefully and silently appeared anywhere he wanted but this time he was coming all the way from Hell so it was unknown if he would appear in the house or wash up in the tide like he and Maze had years ago. The blonde's eyes scanned the beach, the full moon thankfully making it easy to see, and she sucked in a sharp breath when she saw a figure stumble out of the water, tripping a couple times and pushing himself back up. It was definitely Lucifer with his long legs and arms but there looked to be something wrong, his movements weren't fluid and his limbs looked heavy. She took a step forward and shouted, eyes widening when he began to fall forward. A sudden breeze blew her hair around her face and she saw Gabe was gone from the porch, reappearing only a millisecond later next to his sibling.

Lucifer began to slump, unable to keep himself upright but before he could fall face first into the dreaded sand two hands caught him and gently lowered him down on his back. His vision was blurred, ears popping from the rapid ascent, and he was so tired he was barely staying awake but he still managed a weak, "Gabe."

"Hi Sam!" he excitedly whispered. "Wait- sorry. Luci!"

Chloe ran over after instructing Trixie to stay on the porch, not knowing exactly what shape he was in. Unwillingly visions from his last return from Hell entered her mind and she swallowed down the bile at the thoughts, he had been barely alive. Once to him she dropped down on the gritty beach and after a quick look over him she grabbed Lucifer into a hug, ignoring the salt water soaking into her clothing and the sand biting into her knees. Her heart pounded, emotional breaths coming out unevenly and after a minute she pulled back and grabbed his face in her hands, gaze flickering over his features and unfocused eyes. "You're back," she shakily stated, pushing his hair off his forehead and smiling unsurely. He didn't respond fully, only offering a very weak smile and she looked to Gabe for reassurance.

"He's fine, it's not exactly a short trip I'm told. Plus you know with the demons and the Hell and the fighting and the whatever else is there that I have no idea about since no one will let me go down there even though I'm an archangel and why does Amen get to go there? Just because he's all broody doesn't mean anything and I know I'm a little bit shorter but I'm still a meany when I have to be," he rambled, fingers wrapped around his brother's arm.

Chloe nodded but it still bothered her that he wasn't fully coherent, that there were various cuts on his head and face, bruises both new and old on his skin, and a pained furrow to his brow. She pressed her forehead to his and ran her fingers down the stubble on his cheek. "You're home," she whispered, pressing her lips to his and closing her eyes in relief. He was cold, too cold for someone that ran hot, and she noticed the tremors starting to work their way through his muscles. Sitting up she looked at Gabe and took charge of the situation. "We need to get him inside, he's freezing."

Knowing Gabe had it covered she ran up the beach to Trixie and smiled happily, "He's home Trix but he's a little sick. We've got to get him warmed up. I need you to get all the blankets ok?"

With determination on her face Trixie set off on her task while Chloe ran up the stairs and turned up the heat before entering the bedroom to see Gabe trying to wrestle a limp Lucifer out of his damp and sandy clothing. She bit her lip at the angry marks across her boyfriend's torso, purple scars trying to rapidly heal, but for someone that had just been in Hell for the last two months he looked a lot better than the last time he had come back. Between the both of them they managed to remove each layer and get him under the covers, the Devil starting to shake more violently, teeth chattering and lips taking on a blue tint. Lilith trotted into the room and jumped up on the comforter, body draping over him as she released a soft whine and huffed, the tip of her tail timidly wagging.

"Can you do something to warm him up?"

Gabe shook his head, actually looking slightly concerned for once. "I know Hell's hotter than here but I don't know why he's so chilly willy Milli Vinilli." With a grin he sang, "Girl you know it's true. Oh, oh, oh, I love you." With a laugh he shook his head and finished his thought, smile falling until disappearing. Moving closer he pressed his palm against his brother's forehead and bit the inside of his cheek nervously. "He should be able to regulate that."

A giant pile of blankets with legs entered from the hallway and Gabe giggled at the sight, moving over and taking the linens from the tiny human, covering up Lucifer with them one by one after the dog shifted back a little.

Once relieved of all the weight Trixie finally got to see Lucifer and walked to the bed, climbing up and laying down on top of the covers facing him, small body scooting as close as she could. "Lucifer! Mom said you were in London again but I know you went to H-E-double hockey sticks because Gabe told me." She dropped her voice and whispered, "Mom says I can't say Hell."

Lucifer's lids slid open, eyes still unfocused, and he huffed a soft laugh at his tiny trouble maker. He wished he could properly see all these faces, could talk to them, but he was barely holding onto consciousness.

"Did you miss me?" she asked curiously, hand grabbing onto Lilith's paw and playing with her toes.

"Yes," he barely rasped before his lids slid closed again, so tired he didn't even move or comment when the dog licked the side of his head.

She smiled giddily, "I missed you too."

He didn't reply this time, instead just lying still as his breathing evened out, face relaxing further. Chloe looked at Gabe and internally smiled at the adoration on his young looking face, it was obvious how much he loved his brother. "Did you want to stay or?"

The angel turned and shook his head, "Naw, I'll see him tomorrow." With a happy wave and one more nervous glance at Lucifer he disappeared in the blink of an eye, leaving only the family of three in the room.

Chloe could have insisted Trixie go downstairs and get ready for bed but she knew she had missed him as well so instead she moved over next to her daughter and lay down, both their eyes trained on the man sleeping soundly. Trixie fell asleep not long after and Chloe managed to get her downstairs and into her own bedroom before returning upstairs and climbing under the covers. It was almost unbearably hot in the king sized bed with the blankets and the dog but when she reached out her hands to touch Lucifer's skin it was still frighteningly cold. Scooting closer she wrapped herself around him best she could and tried to find sleep, it difficult as he shivered against her well into the night.

* * *

Lucifer blinked a few times, eyes trying to adjust to the harsh sunlight after being stuck in the unrelenting dark for so long. He felt chilled yet comfortable, his bedding soft and familiar and he sucked in a breath of the clean air tinged with subtle smells he had missed tremendously. It took a while but his vision began to mostly clear, the blurry objects coming into focus one by one.

He was home.

A smile broke across his face, body fully relaxing for the first time in years, or just months on earth he supposed. His body ached and he forced himself to try to move, wanting to see the faces he had thought of every day since he left. The first face that met his wasn't necessarily the one he planned on but he was still thrilled nonetheless.

"Lilith, no!" he growled, trying to shove her away when she excitedly began to lick his face and climb on top of him, tail wagging at an alarming speed. "Don't! Get!" he tried before giving up and grabbing her into a hug, burying his hands and face in her fur. "I missed you too my little monster," he grinned. "Did you attack Chloe like I taught you? Did you cause as much chaos as you could?" A frown appeared as he squeezed her again, "Did you get fat?" The dog barked happily before jumping back and running from the room leaving him alone once more.

Lucifer moved to the edge of the bed and sat up, trying to get his bearings and rubbed at his eyes again, the sunlight affecting them badly. Opening them again he realized there was someone else here and smiled tiredly at the woman in the doorway. "Hello love."

Chloe stared at him from the doorway, toes curling in the carpet, and when he looked at her with those jet black eyes she hadn't been able to look into for the last eight weeks she couldn't contain herself any longer and ran towards him, knocking him back and smashing her lips to his. He didn't taste like she remembered, there wasn't bitterness from nicotine or sweetness from bourbon, instead he tasted like ash and something metallic. She pushed away her distracted thoughts and focused on the feel of him underneath her, the way his hands tangled in her hair before firmly sliding down over her shirt and settling on the dimples in her lower back.

Their breath was already near panting, hearts pounding, both wanting what had been denied for so long. Chloe sat up, crossing her arms and pulling her shirt over her head, her bra joining the rumpled pile of clothing already on the floor a moment later. Her pants were next and she stood to remove them, Lucifer beating her to it, fingers gripping her belt loops and thumbs catching her underwear to tug them down over her hips.

Lucifer wasn't about to let his bedmate take the lead his first time back so he quickly and effortlessly twisted her underneath him, moving them up onto the bed more and softly laughed at her surprised squeal. Impatience was obvious on both their faces and not wanting to wait any longer Chloe grabbed him snugly and pulled him close.

Not wanting to draw this out, just wanting _him_ Chloe urged him to set a quick pace by digging her heels into his back, groaning when his left arm slid underneath her spine to hold her against him. Her light eyes held his, hands under his arms and wrapped around his shoulders, a small smile on her face. "Did you think about me every day?"

"Yes," he replied truthfully, kissing along her jaw up to her ear, his hot breath contrasting with his cold lips and making her shiver.

Her fingers slid to his head and she turned it to get to her favorite feature, his ears. Running her tongue over the outer shell she bit the very top of his left one, reveling in the whine that left his lips.

"Did you think about touching me?" she panted, hands threading in his hair and tugging, pleasure filling her with every thrust of his hips.

He nodded, momentarily forgetting how to speak. How he had ever had the strength to walk away from this woman was beyond him but he knew he never wanted to do it again. Finally able to string a couple words together he managed to wheeze, "Every night."

Chloe kissed him deeply once again before sucking on his bottom lip. "Me too," she breathily whispered and bit into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

Lucifer was done for, hips stuttering, a broken 'Chloe' leaving his lips as his left arm tightened around her, face burying in her neck. She felt the warmth inside her, the slickness of his release between her thighs, and let out a fast breath as she clenched around him, hands still in his hair as he sucked on her pulse point.

Coming down from her high she lifted his head and smiled up at him, it falling a hair when she saw he looked to almost be in pain. Perhaps she had been too rough with him, but he seemed to enjoy it so what else could it be?

He dropped his head down and lazily slid his tongue along hers, pulling back after they both needed air.

"How's Hell?"

His right hand ran up and down her arm, goose bumps appearing in its wake and fingers hesitating a moment on her gunshot scar. "Mine once again. The traitors have been destroyed, the throne is waiting for my eventual return, and Maze is getting her rocks off punishing everything in sight." His eyes slid to the pillow underneath her head, "I checked on Michael."

The air suddenly felt a little bit thicker. "And?"

When he didn't look like he was going to answer she ran a hand over his hair and smiled reassuringly. His jaw ticked as his teeth ground together, eyes glowing softly. "And he'll be punished for all eternity unless I see fit to release him. Mazikeen is taking care of him personally, he'll get what he deserves."

Lucifer rolled off and lay down next to her, Chloe's hands tracing the numerous cuts on his skin once she sat up a bit. "You got pretty beat up didn't you?" she asked sadly.

Instead of an answer he pulled her closer and stared at the ceiling, trying to hold off the shivers trying to overtake him again. He knew why he was having a hard time adjusting to being back but Chloe didn't need to know or worry about it. "How's the hell spawn? And why is Lilith fat?"

The detective laughed, "Ask Gabe about Lili and Trix is good. She missed you, we all did. She's excited to see you after school today."

"Well of course you all missed me, who wouldn't?" he smirked. "And Gabe's been assisting with things? And Lux is running smoothly?"

She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer, "Lux is good, that guy you had run it while you were gone did really well. He's scarily focused, like weirdly so and- wait- He's not human is he?"

He chuckled, "No."

"How am I just now realizing that?" she wondered, dropping her face into her hands in embarrassment. "Anyway Gabe's good, he's been here almost every day since you left eating me out of house and home."

He nodded, pleased with what he was hearing. Chloe and the hell spawn had been his main concerns before leaving and Gabe had _promised_ he would take care of them. He wasn't the most focused angel but if you could point him in the right direction he could usually stay on course. Amenadiel had also said he'd keep an eye on them but Lucifer felt much better about Gabe, there were trust issues between them still. "Why don't you go start the shower and I'll join you in a moment?"

There was something off about his tone but she didn't want to press with him having just gotten back last night. Instead of asking she filed away this small detail and slid off the bed and walked to the bathroom, smirking at Lucifer over her shoulder when his eyes watched her every movement.

As soon as the door closed and the water started Lucifer sat up with a groan and let out a small whine. Hell had been brutal, more of a fight than he and Maze had been prepared for and though they had won and power was restored he had taken a beating for most of the time. The worst had been two weeks ago when one of the last demons on their list to send to the Void had gotten the jump on a weary Lucifer and managed to break his left wing.

The pain had been excruciating, the damn thing having broken it right at the top where they unfolded. The unexpectedness of it had brought him to his knees and as soon as Maze heard his scream of pain she had massacred the demon and managed to get him back to safety. It was having a hard time healing and though Maze had stated he should stay and let it properly heal he had refused, wanting to come _home_. The flight had been agonizing, every flap making it worse until he couldn't do it any longer and ended up in the dark waters of the Pacific Ocean instead of the side yard at Chloe's house.

He knew he should tell Gabe, see if he could reset it or try to mend it but the little bugger would no doubt accidently tell Chloe and he didn't want the fuss, he just wanted to pick up where he left off and move on. Standing he grabbed onto the wall before he could topple over and counted to ten before trying to move. Without wings he healed just fine, but with them and having them damaged it impeded him. They were a great strength and a terrible weakness all in one. Because of the damage he couldn't regulate his body temperature, couldn't get his senses to adjust to earth again, couldn't get past his exhaustion and he knew he was going to have to tread carefully for a while.

Blowing out a steady breath he moved to the end of the bed and rolled his shoulders, barely holding in a cry of pain. He used the mirror inside the closet door and tried to inspect the damage, twisting his shoulders to better see them. "Bloody hell," he sighed, realizing just how much damage he had caused yesterday coming home. The bones were sticking out from the wound, feathers beginning to molt around the spot and dried blood pulled at the healthy plumage. Rolling his shoulders again he gritted his teeth and let out a harsh breath through his nose, the pain shooting through his shoulders and down his back.

Chloe smiled when he joined her under the warm spray and wondered why he looked so pale suddenly, he had been just fine a few minutes ago. "You ok?" she gently prodded, grabbing his hands and squeezing them.

"Just pleased to be out of that wretched ash filled wasteland," he replied easily.

Redirection. Something was definitely up with him and she knew she was going to have to keep a close eye on him, he wasn't the best at sharing things even with all the progress they had made. Moving aside she let him under the water and watched him closely for a hint of what was wrong but he wasn't giving anything away. He sill looked beyond exhausted, and if he were human it would seem like he was coming down with a cold except this was the Devil and as an immortal he was incapable of getting sick. His hands lifted to his face to scrub them up and down over his features and something caught her eye.

"Your ring," she pointed, grabbing his hand to inspect it. "The onyx is cracked."

Lucifer harshly jerked his hand away and stared at the ring with wide eyes, his mouth a thin line. Running his opposite thumb over it he could feel the small ridge. "So it is, I hadn't noticed."

"You've never told me why you wear that. I don't think I've ever seen you without it. Does it mean something?" she asked curiously.

He eyed it for another moment, his face tight, before dropping his hand. "You're very inquisitive today, let's put that mouth of yours to better uses."

"You perv!" she laughed, slapping his arm lightly and laughing. "I have to get ready for work, 'my boyfriend just got back from Hell' isn't a recognized excuse. Are you coming?"

"Not yet, you're still using your mouth to ask questions," he grinned devilishly.

With a wry smirk she stood on her toes and kissed him, "I have to get going and if you feel up to it it'd be nice to have you there. We have a new tech starting today."

He hummed and yawned widely, grabbing the soap to begin washing his hair. "I'll accompany you, I just need some bacon and a bottle of whisky first."

"Because the Devil runs on sins and alcohol?" she laughed.

He grinned. "Because the Devil runs on sins and alcohol."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Sorry for the delay, I'm having some ongoing health issues right now that have taken their toll on me. This story is feeding off of my mood so it's a bit darker than planned and will most likely be much shorter than the two preceding stories. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You're back? I thought you were gone for good this time. Had my hopes up and everything."

Lucifer smirked, "Detective Douche, I could say the same. Still dressing like you have a sense of style hmm? Sears catalogue doesn't count."

Dan shook his head and pursed his lips. "Asshole."

"You've used that one quite a bit, may be time to find another Dr. Douchenstein."

Chloe rolled her eyes at the pair, all this time and they still barely tolerated each other. Jealousy thy name is Lucifer and Dan. Moving past the bickering pair she approached the new tech, a young woman with long dark hair and a less than professional demeanor and smiled warmly. "I'm Detective Decker."

The woman popped out her ear buds, music filling the air, and grinned. "Hey! I'm Ella, the new tech. You're the lady that works with the Devil right?"

A frown covered the detective's face, was that really how she was known? Lucifer was the sidekick, not her. Not that she could tell him that. "Yeah, so what do we have?" Trying to listen to what the new girl was saying she found her attention drifting to her recently returned partner. He was still pale and the firm lines always found in his shoulders as he held himself tall and proud were replaced with an uncomfortable tightness. It was obvious to her, to those that truly knew him, that he was in pain but she had no idea from where. His body had taken a beating in Hell but nothing looked too deep or raw and for some reason he wasn't telling her. It was the latter that upset her the most.

"-and you're not listening."

Chloe jerked her attention back to the new tech, Elsa? No, Ella. "Yes, that the stab wound to her heart was done post-mortem so the cause of death is something else."

The girl grinned, "You're good. After I get her back I can tell you more. There's some weird bruising on her ribs I'll look at, might give us some clues."

Lucifer approached and eyed the body, a grimace on his face as he took in the dead woman's appearance. "Did she just roll around on the cosmetic's counter or was this done intentionally?"

"And he's back," the detective sighed.

"You missed me, admit it," he smirked. Finally noticing the new person his demeanor switched to predatory, eyes sharpening and smile widening. "Hello hello. You're new aren't you? I'm Lucifer, Morningstar." His face quickly changed to horror when he found himself wrapped up in a hug, and he eyed the detective nervously wondering what on earth was happening and why she wasn't doing anything about this attack on his personal space. She was a police officer; she was supposed to protect people from this sort of thing.

"The devil!" Ella laughed. "I've heard about you. You've got this whole shtick where you act like you're _really_ the devil."

A snort of laughter made him glare at his human companion before he stepped back and straightened his clothes once released from the _hug_. "Absurd notion I see. Are you not a believer?"

To his surprise she shook her head. "I totally am, I just don't think the Devil is in Los Angeles solving homicide cases with blondie here like Fred and Daphne. No offense. I mean doesn't he have Hell to run? People to torture?"

"It's under new temporary management," he deadpanned.

Ella chuckled, "Most people wouldn't pick that persona but I don't think it's a bad one. Guy didn't do anything wrong, I mean everyone rebelled against their parents at some point and to kick him out of the house for it? Harsh."

"Right," Lucifer agreed, his brows rising and smile becoming more sincere. "Go on."

She shrugged. "I guess I almost feel bad for the guy. His dad had a grudge against him for no reason, he got sent to Hell to hang with the worst of the worst, and now everyone blames everything on him. For someone that's supposed to be the big baddy he's more like a kicked puppy."

Pinching the bridge of his nose and letting out a slow breath he took a step back and allowed Chloe to take the lead after she let out another snort of laughter. He began to wander away, the body and company suddenly not interesting, and found a spot in the sun to stop. He was still cold it was really beginning to bother him but the sun seemed to be keeping it from getting to bad at the moment. Fishing his cigarettes and lighter from his inside jacket pocket he lit one and sucked in a breath, he had missed these buggers. He had wanted to come home badly but now that he was here he wondered if it was the right choice, if perhaps he should have stayed with Maze longer.

Hell was- well it was Hell. It was monotone in color, much darker than earth, and gave you the slight feeling of suffocating, like when it was too humid out. After being there for eons it was his natural habitat but coming to earth had shown him how much he had been missing. It was brighter here, louder, there were more things to stimulate your senses and he enjoyed it. Or did. Now everything seemed too much, too different than Hell and not to mention Maze was still down there.

Maze.

Since creating her they hadn't ever really been apart and though it had only been a day the fact that he knew she wasn't here was bothering him. She had always been readily available, accessible, but now she wasn't even remotely. In fact he couldn't even go see her or bring her back until his wing healed and he hated that he was separated from her semi-permanently. His demon was his confident, his friend, his family, and apparently he needed her far more than she needed him.

A hand on his back made him startle and he jerked away with wide eyes before mentally chastising himself and smirking down at Chloe. "Miss me already? We could have a quickie in the backseat of the car."

"What were you just thinking about?" she asked curiously.

He could redirect, refuse to answer, a number of things really but this was Chloe and though he didn't feel like sharing that her favorite thing on him, well second, was maimed he could at least share this. "Maze."

"She'll be fine," she offered before it clicked when his eyes shifted away, his shoulders dropping a fraction. "You miss her don't you?" Subtly grabbing his hand she squeezed it, "You miss your demon? Awwww." When his eyes flashed red she giggled. "Oh come on, you're not a baddy, you're just a kicked puppy. I think it's sweet and you can see her anytime. Give her a bit to get her bearings then go visit."

If only.

* * *

The first step after the body was informing next of kin, which Dan chose to thankfully take care of, so it left Chloe and Lucifer to be able to continue with the investigation. The victim's work seemed to be the best place to start so with address in hand the pair had set out. The car ride was mostly quiet on the Devil's side but the detective kept going on about all the happenings during his leave of absence. She was used to more banter, more back and forth but it wasn't happening; all he kept doing was shifting in discomfort and glancing at his ring. Putting the car in park outside the large and steel colored office building she turned in her seat and narrowed her eyes. "What's going on with you?"

"You chastise me when I speak too much and now for not speaking enough? Make up your bloody mind Detective!" he redirected and tried to exit the car only to find the door was locked. A hand wrapping around his forearm and squeezing made him pause and look back to her, dark eyes catching light. He had missed her terribly, words didn't describe. There wasn't anyone in existence like Chloe Decker and he knew long ago he had met his match, only why did his match have to be just as stubborn as he was?

Chloe tilted her head; a small line appearing between her perfectly sculpted brows, and softly begged, "Please?"

He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and bit into it, wanting to be anywhere but here in this instance. Lying was out of the question, he never had before and he wasn't starting with her. Why couldn't he just tell her everything? Deep down he knew she wouldn't cast him aside because her favorite thing was a gnarled mess but doubt still filled his head. Hell had been rough physically but emotionally it had been far worse. Being back had forced him to relive everything in surround sound and hi-def, he had even gone to where it happened, where his blood still stained the grey ash covered ground. His armor had received a chink and though he tried to fill it in the damage had been uncovered once again and this time it wasn't repairing itself. Chloe claimed she loved him but did she really? There was always a line that someone was unwilling to cross, what was hers? Had he been foolish to allow her so close knowing she would most likely abandon him like everyone else did? Even Maze?

Then there was the ring. He hadn't ever told anyone about his ring, what it truly was. Only Maze knew, not even his brothers having any idea. If this crack grew and somehow- His heart pounded in his chest, Michael was nothing compared to what could come of this.

"Lucifer?"

Popping back to the present he found he just couldn't do vocalize what he was feeling so he went with what he could do, and that was kiss this beautiful creature staring so earnestly at him. There lips met just as they had hundreds of times before and though he hated himself for doing it he used her distraction to his advantage and reached around her to pop the locks and before she could blink he was out of the car.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are we going to solve a homicide? How did you manage to accomplish anything with me gone?"

Not willing to let him get away that easy she climbed out herself and locked the doors. "I'm sorry that I was trying to have an adult conversation and temporarily forgot you're incapable of such and I accomplished a lot when you were gone. _For eight weeks_."

Anyone else would have flinched, but this was the Devil and he bowed to no one. "Eight weeks is hardly anything when dealing with biblical matters. I had no idea you were so needy."

"Needy?" she scoffed. "Since when is missing someone _needy_?"

He let out a frustrated noise and entered the building, leaving her on the street wondering what his problem was. Arguments were bound to happen, often with them and their harshly contrasting personalities and morals but he had only been back a day. Storming inside she found him waiting expectantly, his expression both condescending and irritated. Days like today she wondered why she tried to maintain any sort of relationship with such an emotionally stunted individual. "You wait here, you want to act like a child you wait like a child."

"Lovely, I'd rather sit out here anyhow," he snapped.

Chloe shook her head and walked to the front desk, following the woman up the stairs a moment later and choosing not to spare a backwards glance to the lobby.

When she returned, he was gone.

* * *

Lucifer entered the penthouse and let out a sigh of relief, everything was just as he left it. The bar was first, piano second and he felt himself truly relaxing once half the bottle of top shelf bourbon had warmed him and the familiar notes met his ears. The beach house with Chloe and the hell spawn was home but the penthouse was his sanctuary. He could be himself here, was surrounding by everything that was him, he could let his guard down.

His eyes began to slide closed as his fingers glided over the keys and for only a moment it was as if everything was fine. As if he didn't go to Hell like he hadn't wanted to and was still blissfully ignorant to it's happenings. He could even pretend that if he shouted out his demon's name she would appear and sassily spit, _What?_

"Sir?"

Eyes snapping fully open he stiffened and stopped playing. "What Mammon?" he growled.

The demon that had been caring for Lux in his and Maze's leave walked fully into the room and opposite the piano to speak further, posture unsure and face hesitant. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I noticed you've returned and was wondering if you'd like to know how Lux performed in your absence?"

Lucifer finished off his drink and eyed the small demon. He was short, about Gabe's height but with short black hair and light green eyes, and he dressed quite well. In Hell his appearance was quite different but here he portrayed himself as almost a small Lucifer. Flattery will get you everywhere. "Seeing as you're the demon of wealth I'd hope well."

"Outstanding actually Mr. Morningstar, Mazikeen may be your right hand but she's not particularly good at the business side of things." Seeing the Devil's eyes narrow he added, "I mean no offense to her sir. How is um- Hell?"

Standing and rubbing a hand through his hair he sniffed tiredly. "Mine. Why do you ask Mammon? Going to try to defect like the others?"

The demon's eyes widened, "No, of course not. I've been quite happy under your rule sir. In fact, if I may be so bold you're looking- unwell."

There is was. Demons could sense weakness, could smell the stench and sourness of it, and though he tried to hide it he was weak right now. Would the little shit try something? Could he defend himself right now? Should he call Gabe? No, he could handle him just fine.

As if reading his thought Mammon pressed, "Sir, I've never given you any reason to doubt my loyalty and with Mazikeen gone you're going to need someone other than your siblings or your humans. Someone who understands the inner workings of Hell and its ruler."

"Like you?" he laughed, walking to the bar and lighting a cigarette. "Putting yourself up for a promotion Mam?" Tensing when the green-eyed figure moved closer he clenched his fists and readied himself for whatever was to come. Mammon halted on the opposite side of the bar and ducked down out of sight, Lucifer growing curious and leaning over only to jump back when he reappeared mere inches away. "Bloody hell!"

The demon looked anything but contrite, in fact he almost looked nervous. Setting his hand down on the marble counter he laid his palm flat and lifted it to reveal a small white feather. "Something you'd like to explain Lucifer?"

"Oh first name basis now hmm?" he spat, reaching forward and snatching the down object off the counter and stuffing it in his pocket. This was the absolute worst-case scenario right now, he was falling apart and a demon knew it. It was in their nature to devour the weak, it's how he had created them, how he himself was. "Get out."

The demon didn't move and Lucifer's eyes brightened to a gleaming red. "Get out!" he growled and after a blink of his eyes he was alone once again. Embarrassment and rage filled him and he ripped off his jacket and threw it down on the ground, the twisting motion making pain flare through his back and he leaned over the counter to drop his head on his arms and scream through his teeth. Wings, why were wings such a weakness? He wanted them gone again, to Hell with flying and Maze and Chloe and all of it. Was he being a tad impulsive? Perhaps.

Hurriedly moving across the room he took the library steps two at a time and entered the kitchen looking for anything to get them off, remove them from himself to stop the pain and eliminate this problem.

Nothing. Not a single demon blade anywhere, only useless kitchen utensils. Well couldn't hurt to try. Grabbing out the biggest and sharpest blade he could find in the kitchen he rarely used he was just about to let out his wings and begin hacking away when yet another voice interrupted him.

"Lucifer?"

Unable to stop himself and being so on edge he flung the blade towards the new arrival and watched as it embedded itself into the wall next to his human. "Chloe!" he choked in shock, thankful his intent was to scare instead of maim whoever it was. This wasn't good, he wasn't in control of himself and someone could get hurt. He needed her gone, needed everyone away from him. There was too much happening and the sharp reflection of the overhead lights on his cracked ring pushed him over the edge.

Her eyes were wide, breathing uneven at the unexpected attack. Fear sparked deep in the green depths and she took a step back when he took one forward. "Now that you've almost killed me, what's wrong? Is this normal for being in Hell?" She waited impatiently for the response but Lucifer's breathing seemed to be increasing and the image of his panic attack hit her just as he began to fall forward and grab the counter, his right hand clenching the pristine white fabric over his heart.

"Go away," he wheezed, trying to keep himself conscious and upright.

She scoffed at the absurdity of the notion. "I'm not going away. Take a deep breath, focus on your breathing."

Trying to swallow past the lump in his rapidly closing throat he firmly repeated himself. "Go away."

"No!"

She didn't understand he needed the space right now, over a year together and she knew this about him so why wasn't she allowing it? "Get out!" he shouted, the lights flickering and cupboards slamming, air thickening.

Fear never showed on her face but hurt did and it stung so much worse. Taking a step back she held out her arms, "Fine. I'll leave like you want. I guess I'll tell Trix you weren't feeling well so you don't have to upset her too." Walking to the door she turned and glared, "You haven't said I love you since you got back, thought you should know."

The moment the door closed and he heard her steps retreat he fell to his knees and tried to suck in a breath, trying again when it didn't work. The world was getting darker and smaller and after a bit he gave in, collapsing onto the kitchen floor and staring up at the swirling ceiling before everything went black.

"Lucifer? Lucifer!"

Someone was calling him but the voice seemed far away, too far to grasp on to. He tried and when it shouted his name again he jerked upright with a harsh breath and grabbed his head when it pounded in response. "Bugger."

"Sir?"

Mammon. Just the demon he didn't want in this instance, it was Maze's job to peel him off the floor, not anyone else's. "Stop calling me that!"

The demon blinked owlishly. "Lucifer or Sir?"

"Both. Either. I don't know Mam." He was too tired for this shit. "Are you going to try to kill me or are you truly here to try to gain favor? Either one just tell me so we can get on with it."

Mammon bent down to be lower than Lucifer, a sign of respect, and with no hidden agendas as far as Lucifer could see replied, "Favor. I'm a demon, I don't need friends I want security. Especially with Mazikeen ruling Hell at the moment attempting to assassinate you wouldn't be a wise decision."

That would do for now. Pulling himself upright and grabbing the counter to steady himself he unbuttoned his shirt and looked over at the demon now eying him in a different light. "Keep it in your tiny pants," he groused and finally removed it and with a grimace and a gasp let out his wings. Snapping his fingers to get the black haired man's attention he jerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Try to set it."

Mammon wearily stepped around the island and closer to his ruler, eyes wide as he took in the massive objects. No one got to see the Morningstar's wings this close, or even think of touching them but here was an opportunity that as far as he knew only a select few in Heaven and Mazikeen had gotten the privilege. They were so bright, everything about them, much like the angel, perfection. Not having the nerve yet he kept his hands behind his back and tried to inspect the damage with a critical eye, his short stature making it difficult. Glancing around he grabbed a chair from the table and drug it over while Lucifer shook his head in exasperation and climbed upon it to have a better look. "This is bad sir."

"Tell me something I don't know Mam," he seethed. "Prove your usefulness or I'll send you right back to Hell and from what I can tell you rather like it here."

Mammon leaned closer and saw that the bones weren't so much cracked as crushed and splintered and the skin that once covered them seemed to be almost infected but that wasn't possible. The feathers were sparse around the wound and circulation must have been impeded because the entire tip was starting to molt. "I can try to wrap it with something but I think you should call your brother. Amenadiel, not Gabriel, though let me leave first. Amenadiel doesn't much like demons other than Mazikeen."

"And listen to him prattle on about everything? No thank you. I asked you to fix it and you refused so I don't need you here. Hope you packed light," he growled.

"I'll do it! Just- let me find something to wrap it with."

Lucifer waited impatiently and stared at the door Chloe had disappeared through. What was he doing? He should be at Chloe's right now, not letting some small demon that had no idea what he was doing touch his wings. _His_ _wings_ that no one ever touched. Maybe he was going crazy. With a shake of his head he rolled his shoulders, letting out a broken cry and pounding his fist on the counter to push away the pain before grasping his shirt and walking away.

The ride was quick and he trotted across the lawn but before he could enter the house Chloe blocked his way, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. "Go away."

"All right," he sighed. "I deserve that." Moving closer he stopped only a hairsbreadth away, his hand clasping her chin and lifting it. He tried not to smile at her harsh glare even though she was adorable with it and quietly exclaimed, "I love you."

"And?"

"And I acted poorly today."

"And?"

His lip jutted out in a pout. "Don't make me say it."

Spinning on her heel she grabbed the doorknob and twisted.

"And I'm _sorry_ ," he grimaced, tongue sliding over his teeth.

"I love you too," she smirked and swung open the door just in time for Trixie to launch herself through it and grab the Devil snugly around the waist. "Lucifer!"

Pulling Chloe closer he rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arm around Trixie. His girls, the two humans that had ruined the Devil were back at his side and try as he may he couldn't find it in him to care at this moment that he was crippled or may have to soon deal with something of apocalyptic proportions.

No, right now he could just be home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Once again, sorry for the delay. I could give you reasons but they're just excuses. I will try to update more regularly from this point forward, thank you all for sticking with me!

* * *

Lucifer sat up in he and Chloe's bed, back resting on stacked pillows and one knee bent as he fiddled with the onyx ring adorning his middle finger. The crack had grown, no doubt from punching the counter yesterday, and the realization that he was going to have to deal with this was becoming more of a reality. How had it cracked in the first place? It had been eons and he and the onyx had been through the ringer more than once with nothing happening. Hell it had survived _Michael_.

A chill worked through him and he pulled the covers and extra blankets over him more snugly despite already wearing a t-shirt and sweats, he was still having a hard time assimilating. The wing it had been decided was going to be ignored and would fix itself like everything he ignored did. Mostly. Sometimes. Never.

His eyes suddenly shot to the closed door and he grinned, "Is there a small chocolate cake loving mischief maker that still doesn't know how to sneak at the door?"

The handle twisted and two brown eyes peeked through, it swinging open with a giggle after only a moment. "Are you awake?"

"No," he stated flatly. "I carry on conversations from my slumber." With a huff he patted the spot next to him and laughed when she flung herself upon the bed in her pajamas, closely followed by Lilith. "We overslept and I was supposed to take you to school for your studies today. Ditch day?"

"Totally," she agreed and grabbed the remote to turn on cartoons and scooted closer to the Devil. "Why does mom ask you to do stuff?"

Throwing his hands up he scoffed, "I concur, you would think she would have learned her lesson by now though apparently not. Now tell me everything that occurred during my absence. Skip the boring parts."

Lucifer listened intently to her recollection of the past two months; she was quite the storyteller. With his hand buried in Lilith's thick fur he found the feeling he had been missing, the security and calmness that came from being around his humans.

"Is Maze still in Hell? When is she coming back?"

He looked to the tv where some terrifying figure was talking with button eyes and hot pink yarn hair and shook his head, this was the thing of nightmares. "Maze is indeed in Hell, she'll remain there until she feels like returning." His eyes widened when Trixie scooted closer, her legs pressing against his side and her face oddly serious.

"Mom said you were scared before you left, are you still scared?"

He wanted to argue that the Devil doesn't get scared but that would have been a lie, it was a rarity but it did happen. Last year when Michael had taken them he had been terrified. "No I'm not scared and I wasn't scared. I was apprehensive, there's a difference."

Trixie shook her head. "Apprehension is a synonym of fear."

"No one likes a know it all."

As expected she giggled and curled into his side to keep watching her show and though he felt mildly uncomfortable at the close contact he stayed quiet. The whole touching a child thing was _still_ a work in progress but at least he was past wanting to bathe in bleach afterwards. He rather liked young Beatrice and without even noticing his fingers began to fiddle with her long hair after a short time.

"Mom said you're keeping a secret and she wants me to find out what it is."

Lucifer stilled before shifting uncomfortably, scooting away a little and glancing outside. "Do you mind if one more joins us in watching this terrible television show?"

As expected she knew exactly who he was referring to and latched onto the distraction perfectly. "Gabe!" Trixie shouted, hands slapping together in proper prayer form.

The bed dipped and Lucifer found himself being attacked with a hug, which would have traumatized him with the feeling of someone else's skin touching the bare skin on his arms but this was his brother. And not the pain in the ass one. "Luci! Tiny human! Lili!"

Sitting up straighter Lucifer pointed to her, "Speaking of why is she fat? I didn't leave her like this."

"That-" Gabriel began. "Is an excellent question and questions are important. Without questions we wouldn't have answers and answers wouldn't have questions. Everyone should ask things, never be ashamed and the answers- well sometimes we may never have answers to some questions like why does rhinotillexomania mean? Or why does grilled cheese taste better when Chloe makes it? Why do my underwear keep shrinking when I dry them?"

"Wh-" Lucifer tried before shaking his head. Apparently that was all the answer he was going to get. With a sigh and a small groan he moved to the edge of the bed and yawned, rubbing at his eyes and withholding a stretch for fear of pain. "Is anyone hungry? If so go feed yourselves I'm not doing it."

Trixie bounced happily out of the room and though the Devil expected his brother to follow he found himself instead having a staring contest with him. Gabe had always been able to sense things that were wrong, much like himself, but unlike himself the smaller angel cared enough to try to figure out what the issue was. "Stop," he commanded without too much bite.

"Something's wrong."

"Yes that Hawaiian print shirt with striped shorts," he tutted and rose to walk to the bathroom to shower. He tried to close the door and jerked back in surprise when he found his sibling only an inch away. "There's a line Gabe, the bathroom is it."

Gabe looked up at his brother earnestly, his honey-brown eyes wide. "You know you can tell me things Luci, no matter how much you act like it you're not infallible."

"I'm fine," he managed to get out, shocked and dumbfounded by his younger brother's words. The angel's eyes narrowed and Lucifer knew that he would figure it out sooner rather than later. Gabe had never been very astute but he had his moments. "I'll be down in a bit, go on."

A short time later Lucifer trotted down the stairs dressed to the nines and ready for his day. With an arched brow he saw that all the chocolate cake left over from who knew when was gone. Breakfast of champions and- not his problem. Moving to the cabinet he grabbed out a bottle of alcohol and poured himself a drink. "I have to go meet Chloe, if I leave you two here will we have a house to come home to?"

Trixie nodded with a small smile, Gabe looking unsure.

With an exasperated sigh he grabbed his keys after finishing his drink, "Just don't play with matches or run with scissors, I'll deal with the fallout later. And don't feed Lilith!"

* * *

Chloe smiled happily at the sight of Lucifer entering the bullpen. The familiarity of having him here, of him waltzing in confidently and in his perfectly pressed suit, filled her with contentment. The missing puzzle piece of her life was sliding back into place. "I'd say good morning but it's after noon, did you get Trix to school ok?"

Lucifer froze and looked at her guiltily, or would have if that were a possible emotion for him. Instead it came out much like indifference and he airily waved his hand around in a vague gesture. "Overslept, Gabe is currently watching over your progeny."

"You left the child with the child?" she asked flatly.

"No! I- well- yes. T _hey're fine_ ," he defended. "Stop questioning my decisions and obey my commands!"

She grinned and mock bowed, "Of course your highness, now can we please get to work?"

Lucifer half-listened to her prattle on about their newest case, his mind elsewhere. If there was one thing he had learned it was when it rained, it poured. Something was coming, he could feel it, hell he could see it on his middle finger but the real question was what would come with it? What would be the catalyst that would break him down to nothing because that's what his dad and the universe liked to do. Vaguely he wondered if one of these times he wouldn't come back, that he would lose his entire sense of self and either live for eternity as an empty shell or become the very thing he fought so hard against.

His gaze moved from Chloe's eyes to her lips, she was still talking. Was he making the right decision being with her and the hell spawn? Yes Hell was running just fine under his command once again and Gabe had stated that dad said he could have a break but as the second most powerful being in existence he would always have enemies, even on earth he had them despite his completely enthralling personality. _Crazy, right?_ It would be foolish to think that no one would come after him and go for those he cared about first, use them as a tool to get to him like Michael had.

Michael.

His gut churned at the thought of what could have been, tightened at the consequences that would have arisen if he had sent him to the void. Regardless of what the prick had done he was still his brother, his _family_ , and in his rage the kill would have been thrilling but afterwards would have devastated him. It had been the right thing to do, sending him to Hell to pay for his crimes, but the fact remained he was torturing his brother to the brink of death before allowing him to heal so he could do it again. Perhaps not at his hand, but it may as well be.

"You with me?"

Lucifer nodded unsurely and grinned when she glared, automatically following her to wherever she was going, Ella's lab it seemed. What a strange little human, filled with faith and innocence yet around dead bodies all day, an oddly grating person that both interested and irritated him.

"Hey!" Ella cried happily, throwing in a small wave.

Lucifer circled the table, his eyes widening as he fought a smile at its contents. "Holding out on me newbie?"

Chloe grabbed one of the many bags on the table and shook her head, "Is this all cocaine? There's like a half million dollars worth here. Where did this even come from?"

"Apparently they found it at a murder scene, brought it back here for me to dust for prints but they're all clean," she shrugged. Bouncing happily around the room she returned with a box and began to collect the packages.

"Don't even think about it," Chloe whispered harshly when she saw the way the Devil's eyes were locked on to the bricks, fingers twitching. "This is evidence."

He snapped his eyes to hers and smoothly slid his hands into his pockets, "Not anymore, you heard her there's no prints. I can't believe you're just going to let this go to waste in evidence, you're the real criminals."

A snort of laughter reminded them they weren't alone and both looked to Ella. "You're funny dude."

"Right," Chloe said slowly, her hands wrapping around the edge of the table as she let out a nervous laugh. "Because he's joking, _obviously_ , because as a responsible adult and civilian consultant for the LAPD he would never partake in illicit drug use."

Holding up a finger his grin grew, "Or I would because I just don't give a damn."

"Yeah ok Rhett Butler," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Turning to Ella she began discussing the case while simultaneously trying to make sure Lucifer didn't steal evidence but choked on nothing when Ella leaned in and whispered, "Are you two like _together_?"

"Wh- No!" she denied, hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Why?"

"Really?" she asked. "Huh. You two are like weirdly close even for partners, I could swear you two were," she made a hand gesture that made Chloe scoff before shrugging. "Well my bad."

Chloe tried to continue but she was suddenly questioning every move she made, panic setting in that someone would find out they were not only together but living together and break them up. Despite Lucifer being an immature asshole that jeopardized cases he was a great partner that she relied on, she didn't want a new one. Were they that obvious? She didn't feel like they acted any different than before, Lucifer still made sexual comments to her at inopportune times and she still rebuked them but now that she thought about it they did seem to walk closer now, sit closer, lean towards each other subconsciously. That had to stop.

Lucifer frowned as Chloe glanced at him out of the corner of her eye before her expression changed to the mask she wore when things were getting too personal in a professional setting. What had Ella said to her that bothered her so badly? No matter, he would pry later. Giving up for the time being on how to procure some of the product on the table he moved to the opposite side and was surprised when Chloe moved away from him. Curious. Instead of deterring him it had the exact opposite effect.

Moving away he watched her relax and after she had completely let her guard down he silently swooped in and stopped less than an inch away from her back, grinning when her skin broke out in gooseflesh.

"Dude you're like a ninja James Bond/Nosferatu," Ella laughed. "Creep much there Luc-"

His eyes narrowed.

"-ifer?"

Huffing he took a step back and headed towards the door, "Right well as fascinating as this all is let's go find a dead person I'm getting bored."

"Well I'll make sure this next homicide is super exciting 'kay?" she sarcastically replied in a child-like manner, suddenly wondering if she had just cursed them.

The afternoon seemed to be dragging on, Lucifer about to call it quits and Chloe about to strangle him after he repeatedly messed with everything on her desk and every person on the floor. The sound of a phone ringing made his eyes light up, Chloe shoving him away when he tried to eaves drop.

"We got one, let's go," she ordered, grabbing her keys and turning to find him gone. "Lucifer?"

"Today Detective!" he shouted from by the doors, already pushing through them and walking out into the sunlight.

With a smirk Chloe jogged after him, unaware of how the day would progress.

Three hours later they were caught in a firefight and Chloe once again had to wonder if it was the universe that placed them in these situations or Lucifer's mouth.

"Come on out pigs!"

Both were smashed behind a concrete barrier on the south side of town, bullets whizzing by at alarming rates of speed and backup at least five minutes out. Everything had been going fine and then Lucifer had said something, then someone else had, then of course Lucifer had responded with a completely inappropriate comment and somehow between point A and B it had all gone to shit. As per usual when the Devil rode shotgun.

Chloe looked around nervously, ducking down further as bullets continued to chip away at their hiding spot. This was bad, she only had five bullets left and their hiding spot was becoming smaller by the second, options were disappearing with every passing second. There wasn't anywhere to run to, they were moving closer, and to her dismay even Lucifer was beginning to look a bit nervous. There was only one thing left, something she had never asked of the man next to her before. "Lucifer, you have to fly us out. We don't have any other way."

"Bloody hell," he gritted out, flinching when debris rained down upon them, his shoes scraping on the concrete as he slid down further. "There has to be a way, there's _always_ another way."

She couldn't believe he was willing to argue this with both their lives on the line. "Get us out of here!"

He growled in frustration and shook his head. This was it, the moment he had been trying to avoid that arrived much more quickly than anticipated. "I can't."

Chloe knew he was immortal and that life-threatening situations didn't have the same effect on him as they did her, even though he was vulnerable in her presence, but why must he argue during them? His timing was terrible. "Don't be shy, whip 'em out."

" _I can't_ ," he spat harshly, his eyes flashing red in anger and embarrassment, his mind not even latching on to her innuendo-begging wording. "I can't fly. One of my wings was injured- in Hell."

She stared, her mouth opening and closing. "Why didn't you say something?"

There wasn't time for a response because at that moment Chloe cried out when a bullet grazed her arm and she shakily grabbed the wound and pulled back her hand, the palm stained red. Enough was enough; he wouldn't allow them to die here.

This was going to hurt.

Grabbing Chloe he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, holding her back to his chest. "Picture the fastest roller coaster you've ever been on and multiply it by a hundred, that's what it's going to feel like."

"Amenadiel flew me," she reminded him.

"My wing is broken, it's not going to be like it was with him." After a beat he added, "He could never fly as well as me."

There was always time for his ego.

Chloe covered his arms with her own and after taking in a deep breath nodded once. The effect was instant. Without hesitation she was jerked upright and a second later they were airborne. With Amenadiel it had been smooth and steady, almost like being on a zip line but this was something else entirely. Lucifer's wings were larger and they were going much faster, everything a blur underneath her and she closed her eyes to fight down the nausea. He had never flown her anywhere, had never offered and she had never asked. The wings were a touchy subject, some things welcomed and others intensely frowned upon by the fallen angel. He liked them touched but didn't like to fly unless necessary, independent was of course a very large part of who he was and relying on something like wings apparently made him weak. At least in his mind.

Chancing a glance she slid her lids open and couldn't believe how fast they were moving, the g-force made it difficult to even move. The wind roared in her ears and she realized Lucifer flew just like he did everything else, he threw himself into it completely.

A scream left her when they pitched left sharply and when she saw grass she pointed, "There!" The descent was rapid, too rapid, and she was dropped onto the firm earth when Lucifer released her a few feet from the ground, her hands flying out to catch herself, wrists screaming in pain. Hurriedly looking up she saw Lucifer land unsteadily on his feet, almost running with the momentum before tumbling to the unforgiving earth.

Running over Chloe tripped over her own feet a few times and fell down beside him, her hands reaching out but not touching him.

His large wings were still visible and blood was pouring out numerous spots where bullets must have ripped through them. Instead of white and smooth the wings were pink and slick with blood and when she saw the damage at the top of his left one she realized just how much this must have hurt. Bones were sticking out, the wing twitching every so often and feathers lie all around them on the grass. "Lucifer?" she shakily asked, moving to his face and running her hand down his ashen cheek. There wasn't a response; he lay still with eyes half open, shallow breaths escaping his pale lips.

"Gabe, Amenadiel!" she shouted to the Heaven's, knowing she had to get him out of here quickly, that people couldn't see his wings. Minutes seemed to crawl by with no response, and she continued to pray in her head wondering where either could possibly be. Wait. Gabe was with Trixie, he would be protecting her in case this was a real threat to everyone. So then where was Mr. Responsible?

 _Finally_ the sound of wings and a small gust met her and she whipped around to see Amenadiel staring with wide eyes before rushing over.

"What happened?"

"Talk later, we need to get him out of here before someone sees," she hurriedly.

Nodding in agreement Amenadiel moved closer to his brother and grabbed him under the arms and hauled him up, careful to not jostle his wings too much. He had to be in extraordinary pain to not comment and once again he hated that his brother had to suffer because of his own stubbornness. There were new wounds here, the blood was evidence of that, but the large amount of damage at the top was old meaning he had hid it. Father forbid he admits a weakness. It was difficult getting him positioned correctly to not cause further damage, he wasn't heavy but his limbs were almost unnaturally long and he ended up almost cradling him to him. Finally ready he turned to Chloe. "I'll come back for you, I'm taking him to the penthouse."

She nodded jerkily, her stomach in knots from the stress. Pulling out her cell phone she called Dan, informing him of the current happenings on the case and giving him a vague description of what had happened with Lucifer.

"It's bad isn't it Chloe?" he sighed, knowing that every time Lucifer was down it was usually a giant fucking mess. All or nothing.

She was quiet, wondering how much she should give. The two still loathed each other but there seemed to at least be a respect now buried deep underneath. Plus Dan did always seem to be there to help when he was needed. "If by bad you mean he can't fly because his wing is broken and both are riddled with bullet holes, then yeah, its bad."

"Jesus. He was doing good, for months. What happened, other than the shootout?"

A gust blew her hair around her face and she quickly replied, "I have no idea. I'm going to the penthouse. I'll call later, take care of Trix and send Gabe." Hanging up she grabbed onto Amenadiel tightly and closed her eyes, opening them only a minute later inside the home of the Devil. Hurriedly moving to the couch she could see Amenadiel tried to position him where his wings weren't bent but they were so large they still hung over the furniture and across the floor. Dropping down onto the floor to be level with his face she rubbed a hand over the cheek not pressed against the leather of the couch. "Hey, talk to me. What can I do?"

He was even more pale than before, breaths still shallow, and eyes vacant. There was no hint of him being aware of the situation and he began to shiver openly, eyes sliding shut, brow furrowed in pain.

"I knew it!" Gabe cried angrily after appearing, or as angry as he could get which wasn't very. On a scale from Gandhi to Lucifer, Gabe was a firm two. Hurriedly running and sliding over he inspected the damage and shook his head, "That's why he's been cold."

Chloe kept her face close to his, quietly trying to bring him back from wherever he had retreated to mentally while simultaneously listening to Gabe and Amenadiel.

"We need to set it and try to wrap it."

"You know how badly that's going to hurt? I can't hold him down, can _you_?"

"No but we don't have another option. It's only going to keep getting worse."

"I can help."

Chloe, along with the angels, whipped around to see Mammon standing confidently by the stairs. The detective knew he was a demon after Lucifer had told her but he had drilled into her head to never trust a demon. Or angel. Or anyone really since he had trust issues galore. Lilith and Gabe it seemed were the only ones she could trust according to him.

Gabriel tensed, moving protectively in front of his brother as Amenadiel began to march over. Mammon held up his hands, "I'm one of Lucifer's, I've been running the bar. Gabriel and Chloe know."

"Doesn't mean I trust you with my brother!" Gabe spat.

Mammon looked calm despite being stared down by two angels. "If you don't want my help fine but you need to fix it, he almost let me but changed his mind."

No one looked entirely sure and Amenadiel shook his head, "How can you possibly help tiny demon?"

"This is the form I chose," he patiently exclaimed. "Unassuming. I prefer a more subtle approach to things. I'm still just as powerful as I am in Hell."

Chloe had had enough, while everyone was having a pissing match Lucifer seemed to somehow be getting worse. Sweat was gathered at his hairline and on his forehead, his breathing starting to become uneven. "Everyone help, everyone fix this. Now! Mammon if you try anything I'll personally send you back to Hell to have playtime with Maze."

Not hesitating Mammon slid by Amenadiel and moved next to Chloe, his only half-ally in this situation and grabbed the Devil's arms. "I've got arms, one of you get legs, other one sets. Come on, he doesn't like to be trapped."

"How do you know that?" Chloe asked sharply.

The confusion on the demon's face made her relax a fraction, he didn't seem to know about what had happened with Carnivean. "He never has, everyone knows that."

She nodded, accepting his explanation, and grabbed Lucifer's face in an attempt to ground him if this got too painful. In her peripheral vision she could see Amenadiel grab his legs and Gabe climb on top of him. There was pulling and tugging from the smallest angel as he began to try to fix the damage, with no movement from Lucifer, and she felt thankful that he wasn't having to suffer. Her lips parted and she sucked in a sharp breath however when his lids snapped fully open, bright ruby eyes wide and feral.

Well this was going to get ugly.

* * *

 _Next chapter: Lucifer fights to recover and his mysterious onyx ring finally breaks, releasing frightening consequences and something much more sinister._


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! Who watched Monster? Fantastic wasn't it?

* * *

"Lucifer?" Chloe asked uneasily, her tone making Amenadiel tighten his grip.

The Devil tried to move and when he realized he couldn't it went about as well as everyone expected. He thrashed and growled, trying to get away from whatever was hurting him, his mind still not used to being back on Earth and defaulting back to Hell where every fight was a fight for your life.

Gabriel tried to work quickly, grabbing the bones and forcing them back into place, mending them as much as he was able so they would stand a chance of healing. It was difficult to get anything accomplished with all the movement and he grabbed Lucifer's wings tighter to try to hold them still.

"Luci!" Amenadiel barked using everything he had to hold him down. His eyes shot to Mammon who was holding his own, but only barely. He should have known this would turn into a fiasco; trying to contain an archangel was like trying to wrestle a tornado. "Chloe, talk to him!"

"Hey, hey," she tried to soothe, trying to snap him out of his pain induced panic. "You need to try to-" with a jerk she barely missed a head butt and shook her head, he was worse than Trixie. Done with calm she switched tactics, "Lucifer calm down, you're fine. Quit being a drama queen."

Her words, just as before, did nothing and she shrugged self-consciously when Gabe raised an eyebrow.

"I can't hold him much longer," Mammon ground out, his hands wrapped so tightly around the Devil's wrists his knuckles were turning white.

This was going downhill fast and Chloe was reminded of the last time it had taken two angels and a demon to hold him, the time she had almost been killed by the man she loved. The similarities made her physically ill, everyone trying to protect him from himself. Then of course there was the other time he had been forcefully restrained, the time she hadn't seen, the time that had damaged him more than he let on. She knew everyone was trying to help, to do what was right but this was just _wrong._

His eyes shone brightly, teeth bared as he struggled and hissed, but it wasn't rage she saw; it was fear. Lucifer was _terrified_. Anxiety was pouring off of him as he fought against his unknown assailant and it struck her, they were triggering his PTSD. The people trying to fix him were causing more damage than anyone. "Stop," she cried, looking up at Gabe who had stilled at her command.

"Gabriel keep going!" Amenadiel argued, wondering what could possibly be going on in her head right now.

Chloe grabbed Lucifer's face, careful to keep a safe distance but her words died on her lips. The raw desperation in his eyes was overwhelming and she _knew_ this was the same look he had when he had been- _tortured._ His growls were fading into small whines, acceptance starting to shine through.

This couldn't be allowed to continue, he may recover physically from this but the damage mentally could be permanent. Pulling back she grabbed the gun from her hip and pointed it at Amenadiel, "Let go. Now!" Twisting she barked the order again at Mammon and looked to Gabe. "If you love him you'll stop right this second."

"The bullets can't hurt us Chloe and what's the problem? We need to fix this and he's too stubborn to let us!" the dark skinned angel continued to argue.

"A bullet through your forehead will at least make you let go," she replied, voice dangerously low. "You need to trust me _right now_."

Gabriel scrambled off, decision made, and pulled at his brother's arm for him to do the same. Mammon shook his head and released his grip, Amenadiel following suit and all watched Lucifer jump up, wings flapping wildly.

"Everyone out!" Chloe ordered and cursed when only Mammon listened, the demon choosing to get away while he was still alive. It was better than nothing.

Everyone kept their distance and though it must have hurt extremely bad Lucifer tucked his wings in and they blinked out of existence. He stumbled over the back of the couch and moved backwards; eyes trained on the rooms other occupants, only stopping when his back touched the wall. He crept along it and after reaching the corner he slid down onto the floor and simply stared, eyes still red and body trembling violently.

It clicked, what was happening and Amenadiel clenched his hands into fists and ground his teeth at his stupidity. As always he had hurt his brother even when trying to help.

" _With a brother like you I don't need enemies."_

Wasn't that the sad truth? Setting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder he motioned towards the patio. "Let's go."

With a gust it was only she and Lucifer and she prayed she wouldn't fuck this up like last time, especially since Maze wasn't here. Moving closer she halted when his eyes widened and sat down on the floor, trying to make herself smaller. "Come back to me Lucifer, you're safe here. You know I'd never hurt you. Focus, focus on what I'm saying to you."

Time seemed to drag on as they sat on the floor, a large distance between them that seemed to be growing. Her voice was soft and hypnotic, filling the room and washing over him, his tremors dissipating and eyes slowly fading to black. "Chloe," he whispered, his voice cracking. "Why?"

And if that didn't break her heart right in two. He had no idea what had happened, only that people he trusted had restrained and caused him blinding pain.

"We were trying to fix your wing, you were in so much pain we all thought we were helping."

"Right," he shakily exhaled, eyes sliding closed as his head leaned back against the marble wall. Hearing movement he jerked to full attention and watched wearily as she scooted closer, her movement slow and precise. Once she was finally next to him he melted in to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and holding on for dear life.

"Are you ok?"

"I want Maze."

It took some doing to not take offense to that statement but she could understand where he was coming from. Maze was his protector, had been since he fell, and the automatic reaction to a threat was to allow Mazikeen to eliminate it. She knew she could keep him safe and she knew he knew that but at the end of the day she was only human and over the past months she had learned a mortal could only do so much when faced with an otherworldly threat. The fact was he felt safest with his demon.

With a slow exhale she held him a little tighter and stared out across the penthouse, her eyes trained on the loose white feathers gathered on the dark reflective floor.

* * *

They had stayed at the penthouse that evening and of course the following morning it was as if nothing had happened. Chloe had risen and found him already awake and dressed, sipping on a cup of coffee and reading a book in the library. Fighting a yawn she slid on her shirt from yesterday, foregoing pants for the time being, and padded across the room. Leaning against the glass wall she cautiously asked, "How'd you sleep?"

Peeking over the top of the novel grasped in his left hand his dark eyes bore into her's, a warning flashing in them. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen and your hair looks like your head said something to offend it."

"So we're just not going to talk about anything that happened yesterday?" she questioned evenly, trying not to put him on defense.

His eyes narrowed before disappearing behind the book, "If we're going to catch our killer we may want to actually get to work and though I do enjoy you in only your knickers I feel it may perhaps be frowned upon at your place of employment."

Both refused to budge.

"Your wing is still broken but I'm assuming the bullet holes have healed by now," she sighed, rubbing her eyes and trying to fight off the headache threatening to appear. "You need to let Gabe and Amenadiel fix it." She stared at the back of the hardcover and with a growl stomped over and snatched it from his grip, ignoring his noise of indignation. Tossing it on his desk with a loud thump she crossed her arms and stared him down, using the 'mom' face she used on Trixie. "You can't ignore this."

He arched a brow, "Yes I very much can."

He was closing off and if she wasn't careful he was going to bolt because that's what Mr. Immature liked to do, avoid and run. Climbing onto his lap his expression changed and she internally rolled her eyes, he was so easy to disarm this way it was hilarious. Her hands fiddled with his lapels and after collecting her thoughts she softly questioned, "Can I ask why you won't let anyone help?"

"I don't ne-" he tried before he halted. That would be a lie. "Just- no," he bristled and gently removed her from his legs and stood, jerking his sleeves down uncomfortably and stepping away. "I think it's best if I don't assist with this case any longer."

With a sinking feeling she watched him stiffly walk to the stairs and blend into the darkness, the room feeling much colder than before.

* * *

Things were uncomfortable after that night, for everyone, and instead of dealing with the issues _everyone_ seemed to be ignoring them except for one. She refused.

Gabriel sat on the counter in Chloe's kitchen watching her chop up vegetables and let out a heavy sigh. Followed by another. And another.

"Something you'd like to share?"

"No."

 _Ugh this family_. "Have you seen Lucifer? He's been staying at the penthouse these last couple days and said he wasn't interested in our current case." Figuring he needed space she had left him alone, checking in only twice over the phone and since he answered she felt he at least wasn't completely shutting her out.

Gabe nodded and grabbed a few carrots off the counter and popped them in his mouth. "I dropped by yesterday, he was crabby so I left."

Setting down her knife she picked up the cutting board and pushed everything into a large pot bubbling away on the stove. "Was Lucifer always like he is now? Like before he fell?" One thing about Gabe she loved, amongst many others, was that she never had to word things a certain way or worry about offending him. He was an open book and loved to share and it made their conversations pleasant and easy.

"The before-" he said ominously before giggling. "Sam was-" his expression was almost confused and Chloe turned to give him her full attention. "Yeah he's always been this way." He seemed to be struggling for the right words and she quietly moved around, snapping her fingers and pointing to the living room when Lili began to beg. As time crawled by she saw he had completely forgotten the question and was now drawing a picture on a napkin.

Opening the fridge and grabbing out the salad dressing she pushed the door closed and moved to the table, letting out a small huff at the fact she was the only one sitting down; Trixie was at Dan's and Lucifer hadn't been over at all. Gabe was the only one-

"Well I gotta go, bye!"

Slamming her elbows down on the table she groaned and dropped her face into her hands. The sound of a chair scraping across the floor made her jerk upright, and she watched curiously as Lucifer sat down and slid his seat back in in one fluid motion. He looked pale, his eyes tired and hair slightly disheveled. "Was Gabe here? It smells like coconut and hyperactivity."

Grabbing her glass of wine she took a gulp and nodded. "Just left." Pausing a moment she added, "I'm glad you're here." She wanted to tell him how proud she was he was here instead of self-destructing but then again he did stay away for two days straight and though she knew he wasn't with anyone else there really wasn't any proof he hadn't been a complete disaster. Even after all this time together, proving to him he has people he can trust and talk to, he still went on benders when certain issues arose. At least he was now able to pull himself out of them and keep them far away from she and Trixie.

He made a noncommittal noise and waved her off when she offered him some food. "I've decided to allow my brother's to feel useful and set my wing. I don't want them getting lazy here on Earth."

"St. Lucifer."

He grinned and she couldn't help but return it. "And when might this spectacular act of generosity take place?"

"Tomorrow," he replied firmly. "I have no desire to be subjected to Amenadiel's manhandling this evening."

Dinner passed in a mostly comfortable silence and eventually they found themselves on the couch, Lucifer finishing off his whisky neat and Chloe nudging him with her toes after lying back. He swatted at her and she stuck her lip out in a pout. "Please?"

"No!" he argued, "You wore sandals today. Your feet are filthy."

He wasn't wrong but it was his tone that made her realize things were still awkward for some reason. He had obviously come here to fix the issues at hand and move on but something else was there, making his words a hair more biting than usual. It was in her nature to assert herself, to refuse to take crap from anyone, but she fought it for the time being.

Sitting up she scooted closer and clicked off the tv, grabbing his arm and tugging him down onto the couch along with her. He didn't even try to support himself and she tried to laugh and shove at him when her air began to run out. There was her dork. "You're crushing me," she wheezed.

"I'm crushing you with the dead weight of my affections. Are you feeling loved yet?" Pushing himself up onto his elbows to allow her room to breathe he dropped a feather light kiss to her lips.

She hummed contently, hands gently scratching his scalp and fiddling with his ears. It was still difficult to grasp that he was the first, well- everything. The man was handmade by God and she must say, he did a damn good job. Hands moving to the back of his head she pulled him to her and kissed him again, slower this time, taking the time to savor the Devil's flavor. Which was alcohol. The Devil tasted like alcohol.

The spark with Dan had died quickly when they were together, yes they had still loved each other but the tightening in your stomach, the pure _want_ had disappeared after only a year. With Lucifer she couldn't imagine it ever waning, she felt the same now as the very first time they had kissed.

"Stop thinking so much, it's terribly damaging to my ego," he murmured, moving his affections to her jaw line and behind her ear. His hands wandered, sliding down her off-white blouse and back up underneath, his hands warm against her cool skin. She was perfection and every time he was allowed to touch her silken skin or see her wide smile he was reminded of that fact. His fingers lingered a moment on the scar tissue on her stomach, the ever present reminder of when he had almost lost her, of the day his world had almost come to a screeching halt.

For a few minutes everything was right, and then suddenly it wasn't.

He didn't mean to, didn't want to, but when things progressed as they always did and Chloe mischievously grabbed the waist band of his black Zimmerli underwear, he flinched. His couch mate for her part smoothly ignored it and moved her hands back to his hair but the damage was done. Embarrassed, ashamed, furious, and uneasy he pulled away, standing and walking away without a backwards glance.

She almost called out to him but to her relief he wasn't heading for the front door but the back and after Lilith ran after him she threw an arm over her eyes and got herself under control.

Lucifer stared out over the sand; the last rays of the sun disappearing into the dark blue waters and took a drag off his cigarette. Lilith lay next to him on the porch, her eyes drifting closed and a small groan leaving her as she rolled over to get comfortable. "Fatty," he mumbled.

With a small growl he decided he needed to be back in control of himself, this broken wing had caused enough damage. "Gabe, Amenadiel, come fix this blasted wing. Now." As a testament to the people frequently popping in and out of existence at this house Lili barely spared a glance when two other figures suddenly appeared on the back porch.

Amenadiel knew better than to apologize or try to speak about what had happened so he wisely pulled a page from the book of Lucifer and acted like it never occurred. "Finally come to your senses?"

"Apparently not, seeing as you're here and not beaten to a bloody pulp," he argued.

Gabe nervously shifted foot-to-foot, "What happened last time? Are you going to do that again?"

Lucifer stiffened. "No, I'm coherent this time."

"Well let's get it over with," Amenadiel ordered and motioned for him to let them appear.

Chloe peeked her head out of the door and motioned between the brothers. "So I make dinner and no one can come but he calls you and you two come running? I see how it is." Returning their smiles she patted her leg and Lili trotted inside. "I can guess what's going on so if you need me I'll be inside, unless-"

Lucifer shook his head, "No need to witness these two bumble about."

The brother's stood patiently and waited for Lucifer to remove his jacket and with a grunt allowed his wings to appear. Gabe grimaced, Amenadiel looking pained.

"Well go on then," he snapped.

Just wanting this over with Gabriel stepped closer, huffing when he couldn't see what he was doing and grabbing and sliding over a chair from the far end to stand on.

Amenadiel took his position but before he could touch his older sibling Lucifer jerked away and pointed to him, "Don't! Don't ever restrain me, I don't like it. I'm _fine_."

"It's going to hurt, are you sure?"

"Positive," he spat. "And I can handle pain, you tend to grow accustomed after a few eons." With a deep breath he clenched his fists and sharply nodded. It wasn't so much pain as white hot agony that spread through him like fire from the base of his wings to every single other appendage and organ. The sound of cracking bones and ruffling feathers filled his ears, the metallic stench of blood meeting his nose but he never waivered. His entire body was taut, every muscle coiled, fists clenched.

Time seemed to slow, everything fading until it was only him and the pain. It was familiar, the rush of torture even if to himself, and his eyes slid closed as steady breaths filled and left his lungs repeatedly.

Amenadiel watched Gabriel stick his tongue out the side of his mouth in concentration as his hands tried to work quickly, blood coating his fingers and dripping down his arms as he re-broke bones to set them properly and peeled back damaged skin. Knowing he had it under control he let his attention shift to Lucifer, took in the way he was deadly focused and scarily still. It was a testament to his strength both inner and outer that he could handle this much pain and not make a noise.

Had it been anyone else that had fallen, that had been kicked out of Heaven he doubted they would have survived. Lucifer hadn't just survived, he had thrived. Instead of dying or becoming a weak shell he had become a ruler, force, an awe-inspiring creator of torture that everyone across all of time and space knew. He wanted to try to comfort him, try to somehow help share the burden, but he didn't dare. If he knocked Lucifer out of the trance he was in there was no telling what would happen, to him or anyone else present.

"Almost done," Gabe mumbled, deadly focused on his task.

Lucifer was struggling, his body giving up as his mind tried desperately to keep hold of his control. His eyes clenched shut as tears began to fall, small growls escaping him as his form flickered. "Hurry," he ground out, hands curled so tightly into fists that blood dripped off his skin from his fingernails imbedded in his palms.

He was losing the battle and Gabriel was _so close_ to repairing the damage enough that the wings could heal properly with some time. Knowing Lucifer was already slipping he moved forward and stood directly in front of him. "Luci," he said quietly but firmly. Bright red eyes snapped open and bore into his, a low growl sounding from deep in his chest. "Get through it, whatever you need." The punch hurt, actually a lot worse than he thought it would, but it was giving his brother something else to focus on and release some tension, as well as help alleviate some of his guilt from the other evenings events.

Gabe grabbed the last bone and pushed it towards the other so he could fuse them, nervousness filling him when Lucifer's growls grew louder. "Hang on Luci."

The moment it fused and Gabe yelled, "Done!" Lucifer punched Amenadiel harder than he had in _billions_ of years. He hadn't meant to but the fact he could finally move and release his pain made his fist move of it's own accord. A scream left him, the pain still beyond intense yet he still let out a small grin as Amenadiel flew backwards out onto the sand, coughing and groaning after landing.

His hand was now throbbing as badly as his wings and he looked down to inspect the damage when he saw something that sucked all the air from his lungs.

His ring was broken.

The onyx ring adorning his left hand was destroyed, chunks falling out and onto the porch, the silver bent. "No, no, no, no," he whispered, wide-eyed. Hurriedly he dropped down and tried to collect all the pieces, panic setting in when the feeling of electricity made his hair stand on end. "Gabe, get Amenadiel and get in the house. Protect Chloe at all costs."

The static was growing stronger and Lucifer hurriedly grabbed the pieces in his hands and ran out onto the sand and as close to the water as possible, throwing them as far as he could. "Now!" he screamed to them and seeing as Amenadiel was in no condition to argue they actually did as told.

As soon as Gabe had helped Amenadiel into the house he put all his focus on what was happening. His heart pounded in his ears, feet shifting in the sand as he spun back and forth trying to watch his own back. It was dark out yet he could see clearly; the question was where would it come from?

His wings. Hoping he wasn't causing damage he made them disappear, they were a weakness for the time being and needed to be hidden. The air was getting thicker, waves starting to crash harder against the sand and with a flash of light he saw it.

Walking along the shoreline the figure moved towards him elegantly and gracefully. As it moved closer it came into focus and features began to appear. Long, straight, white blonde hair fell over pale flawless skin, huge blue eyes sat above a small nose and pouty lips, a small frame and long legs on full display. The woman moved silently, arms waving smoothly back and forth as she took in her surroundings, feet hitting the sand but never leaving an impression.

Lucifer stood stock still, eyes glowing and narrowed watching her every movement.

She walked right up to him without hesitation, stopping a few inches away and smiling up at him, blue eyes sparkling with malice, hands rising to his chest and fingers splaying over his dress shirt. "Hello Lucifer."

"Hello Omnia."

* * *

 _Next chapter: Lucifer has some explaining to do as, once again, his world threatens to implode, this time maybe dragging humanity down with it._ _Also, Maze returns._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed! For some reason this chapter fought me beginning to end so I apologize if it's not smooth or up to par.

* * *

Omnia continued to look around, sharp eyes taking in every single detail she could in the landscape. The blue orbs washed over the beach, the water, the sky, and finally the Devil. "Where are we?" she asked curiously, hands sliding smoothly over his shirt.

"Earth," Lucifer replied unsurely before optimistically asking, "Would you like me to escort you back home?"

The small woman shook her head and peered curiously at the house, the lights illuminating the blinds. "No. I've never been to Earth before. As you know."

The entire exchange was not at all how he expected it to go so he kept his guard up and waited for a hint of what she was thinking. Blood, carnage, screaming had been expected, normal conversation had not. One thing was certain; he didn't need her focusing on Chloe's home or any of its inhabitants. Lifting his hands he covered hers with his own and skillfully maneuvered them to where the beach front house was behind her and out of eyeshot. "You're looking well."

She hummed, a knowing smile on her lips before tapping him on the end of the nose with a long, thin, finger. "Flattery? Really Lucifer? I thought we were past all that." Leaning closer she wrapped her arms around his lean waist and rested her head on his chest over his heart, her eyes closing as she breathed in his scent. "Oh how I've missed you."

"I doubt that," he replied, uncomfortable in her embrace and unsure what to do with his arms. He decided just letting them hang was the best option. "You never much liked me, nor I you."

"No," she sighed wistfully. "You must say though, what you did was a bit extreme. What we had-"

"Was a very large disagreement," he replied firmly, grasping her arms from behind him and forcefully pushing her back a step. "And I did what was necessary."

Omnia growled, grabbing his head in an unrelenting grip and tugging his face down to hers. " _A disagreement?_ " she hissed, eyes darkening, before her pleasant smile returned. "Silly boy."

He knew what she was trying to do and fought hard against it, trying not to make full eye contact. There were few who could control the Devil; people like Chloe, which was only because he allowed it to an extent, but Omnia could _actually control_ him. Digging his feet into the sand he valiantly tried to pull away, to pry her small hands off with his own but it was fruitless. Despite his refusal to cooperate eventually their eyes did meet and he instantly felt himself relax and begin to bend to her will, the grip her had on her wrists loosening. Her eyes were hypnotic, endless pools of sky blue that swirled and sparked. When she pulled him closer he was powerless to resist and though deep down he knew he wanted her away from him it still was welcomed when she pressed a kiss to his cheek and nuzzled his neck.

"That's more like it," she purred. "You can't say you didn't miss me. That little dog you call a demon could never compare. You were always addicted to it, the power, the control." Releasing him, her fingers traced his jaw line. "Now why are you here and not where you're supposed to be?"

"I left," he replied in a daze. "I didn't want to torture anymore."

Moving her lips to his ear she softly whispered, "Just me hmm? You're going to burn for what you did to me angel. Burn, burn, burn." With a kiss to his temple she pulled back and softly caressed his cheek, her nail dragging across his skin as blood began to gather in the wound. "Oh look, he can bleed."

As soon as the clarity of pain hit him Lucifer jerked back and sucked in a harsh breath, whipping around to take in his surroundings. He grabbed his head to try to get rid of the fuzziness inside and growled. "As can you Omni, I recall you bleeding everywhere, all over Hell," he sneered, eyes carefully trained on her delicate nose and not her eyes. "Pathetic is what it was, you begging at my feet to show you mercy. Hell is _mine_."

Her eyes flashed, chin tucked and fists clenched, ready to strike. "If you think for one moment I'll let you trap me again you're more of a fool than I thought. You will fail angel, nothing can stop me. I was ignorant before, blind to what the first son of God was capable of but I won't make that mistake again. I was there since it began, was there when your father cast you out. I am Hell's creator, it's _mother_."

Lucifer barked out a bitter laugh. "You created nothing! _I_ created the demons and you tried to take them from me. Tried to force me to bow before you. You were nothing. You're still nothing, and you'll always be nothing!"

Her scream of rage made his ears begin to bleed, the noise reverberating inside his skull. The pain was immense, the noise all-consuming. Pulling a hand away and flinching harshly at the noise he twisted his fist in mid-air, Omnia's neck twisting with a sickening snap before she slumped lifelessly to the ground.

Lowering his other hand from where it had been protecting his eardrum he frowned at the wetness on his lobes and red on his hands. "Bloody hell." With a shake of his head he moved closer to the body staring lifelessly at the sky and nudged her with his foot. "You're like a roach, or Detective Douche, you just keep coming back. All of you do and I'm _sick of it_. I disintegrated one of my father's children, sent my brother to Hell to be tortured and broken, and took back my rightful throne. I've had it with all of you," he finished, eyes bright red. "I'm done. You want to fuck with me go ahead, but I will destroy you once and for all. From now on anyone who messes with the Devil gets a one way ticket to the Void."

Delivering a vicious kick to her back he stepped back and began moving towards the house, a frown appearing on his brow and only deepening with every step.

Why hadn't she attacked him? Perhaps she was weak after being trapped for so long and if that was the case, now was the time to strike. There was only one problem, he needed Maze. It had taken them both last time to put an end to her reign and that had been with him at full strength, not nursing a broken wing and trying to recover from deep psychological scars.

The next question is what would happen if she found out about Chloe and the hell spawn. She'd take them, torture them, and kill them. Swallowing down the bile trying to rise he wondered just how much his brothers could help, if at all. There was a good chance Omnia could get rid of them long before they did anything to her.

He was growing tired and knew she wouldn't strike tonight or most likely for the next few days as she got her bearings here on Earth so at least he could try to get some much needed sleep tonight. If he could make it to the house. The walk seemed to be taking forever, the house not really getting any closer despite his long stride and numerous steps.

"She didn't," he hissed before taking off in a sprint, screaming in frustration when the house didn't get any closer. Altered reality, black holes, all those ridiculous little parlor tricks that used to both infuriate and scare him were now just an irritation. He had been young and naïve once but much had changed since then. He needed to relax, which was difficult with _it_ running around here on earth. With a frustrated bristle he stared at the house and waved his hand, everything suddenly much closer. Pleased with himself he finally made it to the porch, shoes clapping against the wood and wrapped his hand around the doorknob, pausing.

What exactly was he supposed to say? How many times did this have to keep happening, the same thing over and over. Now was he going to have to sit down and have _story time_ with everyone? Pushing open the door he saw that no one looked overly concerned, in fact everyone seemed more focused on Amenadiel than anything.

"Are you done with your fit?" Amenadiel grumbled as Gabe tried to poke and prod his swollen cheek and eye.

Lucifer opened his mouth but his words died when his brother continued.

"You punch me, after we fix your wing, then run down to the water and refuse to talk to anyone like a child?"

 _What?_

No one knew what happened or saw him speaking to Omnia, had no idea what had happened. She must have altered everything before arriving, they only saw him standing by the water. While this gave him an out it also took away any way to break the ice on the issue. Should he tell them all right now or wait and see what Omnia would do? She'd recover from the broken neck, probably in only a few hours before slinking away and getting her bearings here on Earth.

She had never been before, because she was a demon. Scratch that, Omnia was much more than just a demon; she was in Hell even before Lucifer was. They were scarily similar in their approach to things; both had terrible tempers and did whatever necessary to achieve their objective, were scarily obsessive. While many things between them were the same there was one thing that was extremely different. Lucifer _punished_ evil, Omnia _was_ evil.

"You ok?" Chloe asked. "You're quiet- for once."

"Such a comedian aren't you? I'm going to shower, Gabe I'm glad you've proven yourself to be useful. Amenadiel-" without finishing he turned and vanished up the stairs leaving the three in the living room.

"Why is he always after you?" Chloe asked the tall angel.

Amenadiel sighed, "He holds grudges and I think he's angry about the other night."

"Why?" Gabe asked curiously.

It was easy to forget how innocent Gabriel was sometimes. He was as old as time itself, a warrior of God, and had been on earth for a while now yet he still had hardly any idea about the darker things in life. Chloe wasn't going to be the one that stole his innocence. "Well since Mr. Crabby Pants is apparently incapable of saying it I will; thank you both for all you did."

With a small smile and a nod the two were gone and after climbing the steps the detective found Lucifer half undressed and staring unnervingly hard at the wall. His back was stained red with blood from his wing repairs but he seemed to already be doing better, his color more true than it had been since he returned. She was going to sit down next to him but refrained, it was never a good idea to sneak up on him when he was deep in thought.

"Everyone's gone."

As expected he startled at her appearance but gained control of himself quickly. Moving closer she dropped down next to him and threaded her fingers through his, her hand pulling away when she saw blood. "Did they fix your wing?"

"Yes, they were successful. It should heal quickly now," he replied distractedly.

There was something off about him and the thought made her stomach clench, Lucifer loved to talk about things but the only time he didn't is when it truly mattered. Like the wing. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

This was it, the question had been asked and now all he had to do was answer. Honesty was the best policy; it was best to just get this out in the open. After all she had been through everything as of late with him, this was just another bump in the road. Shifting and bringing his leg up onto the bed he met her eyes, a small nervous smile below his apologetic eyes. "Yes," he barely whispered, eyes narrowing slightly wondering how she would take it. "Your roots are starting to show."

 _Coward._

* * *

"Hello doctor."

Glancing up from her desk Dr. Martin smiled warmly from her seat in the office situated at the end of the hall, her hand waving as a sign to enter and have a seat. Grabbing a pen and a yellow notepad she rose and moved around her desk. "Lucifer, you're looking well."

Lucifer, who had entered looking his usual cocky and excitable self, stiffened. His eyes narrowed before he hissed, "Why would you say that?"

"Woah!" she loudly rebuked, throwing her hands up and shaking her head. His eyes were red, which used to make her more than a little nervous, now it was the same as a Chihuahua barking too much. Although she had never really seen him in any sort of overly aggressive capacity she knew he would never harm her, he was as trustful as he was naive. "I see we have some things to discuss today, apparently some pretty big things."

His eyes faded back to black and he took a seat in his usual spot after unbuttoning his jacket, smack dab in the middle of the couch. Eyes falling to the table he smiled excitedly, all tension vanishing from his face and shoulders. "Gummy bears, love these gelatinous little bruins." Grabbing a handful he popped a few in his mouth and relaxed a bit. "I returned a few days ago from Hell, Maze is still there. She's quite the interim-ruler, I remember now why I never gave her any control of anything."

Her lips twitched. "And how did it go? Were you able to get some closure about the things you've endured?"

"A bit," he sighed, chewing thoughtfully. "All the traitors are dead, ripped limb from limb." His smile grew, his perfect white teeth showing. "I can still hear their cries of pain and pleas for mercy, it was wonderful." Grabbing his phone from his pocket he held it up, eyes sparkling. "I made it my ringtone, would you like to hear?"

"No!" Linda shouted before collecting herself, "No thank you." She had accepted that he was the Devil; she had not accepted that he literally ripped limbs off of things and recorded their screams for notification noises. "Is it bothering you, Maze taking your place? Taking _control_?"

As expected he bristled, sitting up straighter and fussing with his jacket. "She's not taking my place, she's holding it. Hell is _mine_."

Tapping her pen against her notepad she noticed his emphasis on 'mine'. "It seems you're quite attached to something you wanted nothing to do with not too long ago."

He growled in frustration, his arms falling to his sides as he collapsed back onto the cushions. He himself wasn't exactly one hundred percent sure now that she had mentioned it.

"So why did you react the way you did to my greeting?"

Lucifer smiled tightly, "Yes right too it hmm? Story time then. Well, you see, a very long time ago there was a boy. A devastatingly handsome boy that was his father's absolute favorite."

Linda smiled softly and waited for him to continue, a small crease forming between her brows when she noticed his hands trembling as he continued to eat the gummy bears.

"Well you know this part, pissed off dear old dad so much he ordered Michael to cast me out and straight down to Hell." With a weary sigh he finished the last sugary confection in his hand and leaned forward, hands clasped on his lap. "It was only me in Hell; no demons, no angels, no- anything." His voice wavered. "For the first time in my life I was alone. Completely and utterly alone."

"What about Maze?" she asked curiously before mentally slapping herself. She knew better than to interrupt a patient's train of thought but with Lucifer it was all so fascinating she couldn't help herself.

The Devil huffed a small laugh. "I created Maze after all this, in fact it was because of all this I created her." Silence filled the room, tense but not uncomfortable.

"Lucifer?" Linda asked carefully when he didn't continue. "How do you 'create' demons?"

His brows rose at the question. "Oh, it's quite simple really," he began. "You get a big pot and throw in some dirt, darkness, and a touch of cinnamon and stir it all up. Put it in the fire for a few hours and done. Bit like an Easy Bake oven." Unable to keep a straight face he chuckled at her unimpressed stare.

Sobering he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Maze is pure, no human soul at all. I put a lot into that one." As if suddenly aware of what he was saying and in front of whom he slapped his hands on his knees and smiled tightly.

"Back to our little story. I soon found I only _thought_ I was alone. There was something else already there, something that it seemed had always been there unbeknownst to myself and everyone in Heaven."

Wringing his hands he stared down at where his ring used to sit, the bare finger taunting him. His voice was much softer this time, so soft that Linda had to lean forward slightly to hear him properly in the cozy room. "It was ancient, _powerful_ , and grotesque both inside and out. Naturally I was drawn to it," he smirked humorlessly. "It had never seen an angel before, had no idea what I was but it befriended me- for a while. Omnia is what I began to call it, Latin for 'All'. It held itself in quite high regard, saying it had created all of Hell. I merely ran with it."

"So what happened?" Linda whispered.

Lucifer looked up from his hands, his eyes filled with malice but before he could answer his phone rang. Grabbing it from his pocket he ignored Dr. Martin's ramblings about _no phones allowed_ and answered it, listening before sliding it back in his pocket. Standing gracefully he rebuttoned his jacket and headed for the door. "Chloe," he offered as an explanation. "We have a lead on the case I wasn't working on but have decided I now am." Grabbing the handle he hesitated before hurriedly stepping back and grabbing a fistful of gummy bears, grinning at Linda as he returned to the door and stepped out into the hall.

"Lucifer!"

She almost thought he was gone, everything quiet and still, but a head popped around the corner after a minute, eyebrows lifted expectantly. "Yes doctor?"

"I expect to see you tomorrow to finish our conversation." Seeing the defiance in his eyes at being told what to do she softened it with, "I'll bring more gummy bears." He had changed a lot since their first meeting, but some things remained. Like his refusal to be told what to do.

His scowl lifted, face boyish. "Splendid."

* * *

Approaching the new crime scene Lucifer pulled his cuffs taut and slipped under the yellow police tape, his face bright with excitement.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe balked. "I thought you didn't want to work this case."

Pursing his lips he offered a small shrug. "I changed my mind, now bring me up to speed." Before she could begin he barked, "In ten words or less."

Chloe shook her head, why did she even try sometimes? Holding up her fingers she ticked off her words one by one. "Man shot in head, worked for railroad. Found his car."

His face shone with approval, "Bravo. So I take it the car has something good in it if it's warranting this much hubbub. What'd we find? Blood? Money? Drugs?" His eyes widened, hands slapping over his mouth dramatically. "Oh! All of the above?"

"Hardly," Dan interjected, approaching the pair and moving close to Chloe just to piss off the other man. "Try another body."

Lucifer's eyes narrowed dangerously at Dan's close proximity to Chloe, it wasn't what he was doing that was bothering him, but that he was doing it. He knew Chloe was with him now, that the Douche was a distant memory, but the fact that the Douche was no longer afraid of him bothered him greatly. He was the Devil, he should strike fear in people but he seemed to have lost his edge. Linda wasn't scared earlier by his eyes, Dan was intentionally trying to piss him off, and Chloe- well Chloe had never really been afraid so she didn't really count. But alas he had been through all this before.

Moving away from the two he approached the car and subsequently Ella who looked entirely too happy to see him. "Hey man, how's it going?"

Stuffing his hands in his pockets he leaned forward to look at the body she was examining. "Better than this chap I'd say."

"Right?" she agreed. "So listen, and don't take this the wrong way, but are you gay?"

"Wh-" he tried. Where had that come from? This woman was more spastic than he was. "Why?" he asked slowly, frowning heavily in confusion.

Ella looked around him to the detectives and back again. "I talked to Detective Decker and she said you two aren't together and then I noticed that you and Detective Espinoza have this little back and forth thing you do sometimes. Listen, I don't judge-"

"Yes me neither," he irritated interrupted. "I assure you I-" A wicked smirk flashed across his face. "Would like to keep my relationship with _Daniel_ on the, how do you say, _down low._ " It wasn't a lie, he sometimes almost got along with the Douche, he didn't want that getting out there.

Ella looked as if she had just found out unicorns are real. "Totally. Not a word but wow, Decker must have really ruined him up to make him switch teams."

"My dear," he purred. " _Everyone's_ on the Devil's team."

"What are you two talking about?" Dan demanded as he and Chloe approached, eyes suspiciously trained on the man rocking back and forth on his heels looking smug next to the new tech.

"Nothing," Ella replied, unable to keep the smile from her lips.

Lucifer moved behind Dan and winked at Ella, amusement filling him as she winked back. These people were so easy to play it was almost ridiculous. "Well _Dan_ , I was just chatting about your new workout regime," he smirked, smacking him on the behind and smoothly sliding to Chloe's opposite side before he could get hit. The man's enraged glare, the pure loathing in his eyes filled him with glee and for a short while he didn't have to think about the fact that his wings still hurt, that Maze was gone, that Omnia was running loose on Earth. He could just enjoy the never old and always pleasurable act of irritating the Douche.

"I will shoot you."

"Tease."


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, I am so sorry for leaving you all hanging for so long. Life got in the way and my muse disappeared but I'm back and hope to update regularly again. I started this fic a while back so the familiar name you see in this chapter is merely a coincidence. Thank you all for your continued support!

* * *

"You ok Morningstar? You look like shit."

Lucifer twisted around and shot a weak glare at Chloe's ex. "Fuck off."

Dan's concern doubled, Lucifer never went for such weak insults or comebacks. After being around the Devil for so many months now he had picked up on his small hints and tells, the minute changes in his expressions and the pitch of his voice. He knew when Lucifer was about to do something stupid by the small sparkle he got in his eyes, he knew when he was simmering by the tightness in his jaw, and he knew when he was imagining his ex naked by the twitching of his fingers.

He really hated how well he could read him these days.

It was because of this that even though the eccentric club owner and ruler of Hell looked perfectly normal he could tell something was very wrong. To an outside he seemed his normal gleeful, slightly maniacal self but to Dan he may as well been wearing a flashing neon sign. His hands were barely trembling around the coffee cup in his grip, there was a small line between his brows, and his bottom lip was flushed indicating he had been biting it. His cheeks were more hollow, his shirt twisted under his jacket just enough to cause a small crease by his left ribs, and one shoe string on his right shoe was longer than the other.

"Come on man, something's bugging you and you obviously haven't talked to Chloe since she looks fine and you look like someone just told you black is going out of style," he pressed, keeping his voice low as he fixed himself a cup of coffee.

Lucifer side eyed him, taking a slow sip as he leaned back against the counter, but stayed silent.

Dan should have known better than to ask him outright and figured if he sidetracked a little it might help. "How's the wings?" Ok, maybe that wasn't the best question to get him to open up. Other than Chloe and the Devil's therapist no one else but other supernatural things knew he had wings. Well, and he himself since Chloe had told him a while back. Apparently without Lucifer's knowledge or consent.

Lucifer's brows shot up, an incredulous look on his face as his eyes narrowed and trained themselves upon the detective.

Immediately trying to backtrack he nervously laughed and took a gulp of his coffee, thankful it wasn't scalding. "Er- Chloe mentioned them a while back. Was it a secret? Or did I just break some sort of etiquette thing?"

Dan was saved from the Devil's wrath by Ella happily trotting over with her ear buds in.

Jerking the white cords to remove the music from her ears she grinned widely and elbowed Lucifer in the ribs, "Hey you two! Don't mind me, just getting some coffee. I mean it's terrible but dude, better than nothing am I right?"

Dan nodded uncomfortably while Lucifer simply ignored both of them, taking another sip and staring out blankly across the bullpen to the interrogation doors that Chloe was currently behind.

Ella's eyes widened, her hand flying to her mouth. "Did I interrupt something? I'm so sorry, you two need to talk about something." Stepping back with a wink she pointed between them and bit her lip, "You two work this out, you're too adorable not to."

"What is she talking about?" Dan mumbled with a shake to his head, noticing a ghost of a smirk on Lucifer's lips. "What?"

The Devil glanced down at his much shorter companion and sighed. Linda was out of town due to some " _emergency",_ whatever that meant, and Maze was still in Hell meaning his pool of people that knew he was the Devil was down to five, and considering he didn't wish to discuss anything with his siblings or Chloe and the spawn he was left with one single option. "My wings are fine Daniel, I'd appreciate if you never mention them again."

Raising his coffee cup he pursed his lips. "Noted." After a beat Dan tried one more time to see what was wrong because despite the Devil being a jackass he was also a, and he used this term very loosely, friend. "Talk to me, nothing you can say can be worse than me finding you strung out and half dead on my ex-wife's porch while she recovers from a gunshot wound."

"Good point." With a subtle look around he made sure no one was close by. "Someone I knew a very long time ago, someone who I wished to never see again, has recently reappeared. We spoke the other evening and it was far from amicable."

"So an ex popped up that hates you and you haven't told Chloe despite already talking to her. Or him I guess," Dan deciphered.

Lucifer looked surprised. "Well aren't you the little detective today? I was starting to think your title was more of a gold star than anything else."

"Screw you," Dan replied automatically. "You know you need to tell Chloe right? Secrets aren't good and Chloe's not stupid." Finishing his drink he turned and rinsed out the cup in the sink and set it down on a napkin. "So what happened? Why the bad blood?"

Lucifer set down his cup next to Dan's and saw his detective exiting the double doors across the bullpen. "She tried to spill mine so I drained hers."

"You're joking right?" he uneasily asked as the other man walked away. _"Right?"_

Chloe dropped the file in her hand onto her desk and ran a hand through her hair, looking to her left when she felt a familiar presence. "You missed the interrogation, I'm surprised you didn't just barge in and take over as usual."

Lucifer scoffed. "I don't barge in places, I make an entrance."

"That's the part you disagree with?" she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Come on, lets go get something for lunch."

They didn't go far; in fact they walked only a block over to a small establishment that served pizza. Chloe smiled in greeting to the older man behind the counter and ordered, her smile dropping a bit when Lucifer pulled out his billfold to pay without getting anything for himself. "You love pizza, did you already eat?"

"Not hungry love," he reassured her, waving off his change and waiting for Chloe to grab her slice.

Pizza in hand she walked to the corner and slid into a booth, waiting for Lucifer to do the same. She hid a smile when he stared down in irritation at the bright red seat with a few crumbs on it and handed him a napkin to wipe it off. "You haven't been eating much lately."

"There's no need to eat in Hell, I'm not used to the habit."

"But that's never stopped you before."

Knowing she liked Parmesan cheese he reached out for the shaker and slid it over before she had to ask. "I'm going to fetch Maze soon, it should only take a few hours when I do."

Chloe swallowed her bite and dropped her slice back down on her plate. "You called me needy yet you can't be away from her for like two weeks? I think it's time to cut the umbilical cord mom."

"The two aren't related and you wouldn't understand, she's my demon," he ground out. Things had been tense between them since he had returned, little things setting them off, and he wasn't sure if it was he or both of them. Were all relationships like this? Was this normal?

"I'm not arguing, I'm just trying to make a point. What is with you lately?" she demanded in irritation. "You act like I'm out to get you and fight me at every turn. I should be able to talk without worrying about _offending_ you."

A squeal made both turn and look at the next table where a small round toddler was happily giggling at her mother and father.

Lucifer only looked for a second but paused when Chloe openly stared, a soft smile spreading across her lips and a yearning appearing in her gaze. She had been getting this look more and more lately and though it was probably the worst time and place to say it he blurted out. "I have a son."

He watched the way her ears pulled back, similar to a dog's he noted, before she slowly faced him with fiery eyes. "What?" she asked in a low voice.

"A son, I have one," he repeated smoothly, ignorant to the hell that he had unwittingly unleashed.

"Why am I only learning about this now?" she seethed, queasiness filling her at the unexpected admission. "That's something you tell your partner Lucifer. I mean- seriously? And I thought you couldn't have kids? Have you been lying to me this whole time? Do you just not want- I can't-" Shaking her head she abruptly stood and headed for the exit, chin trembling and fists balled.

"Detective!" Lucifer called out from behind her once outside. "He's dead and I don't lie! I don't know why it's so bloody hard for you to believe that."

Spinning around she screamed in frustration. "Lying by omission in still lying Lucifer! Who was he? And if you're not lying then why can't you have kids?"

Shoving his hands in his pockets he took a few steps and entered an alleyway to get them away from everyone else. "His name was Cain, his mother was Eve."

"Eve?" she asked flatly. "You had sex with Eve? Of course you did."

"Yes and she bore me a son who turned out to be a monster so dad decided angels couldn't reproduce," he added easily. "See, nothing to get excited about."

Chloe counted to ten to try to gather herself before continuing the conversation. She wasn't sure if she wanted to pummel him, cry hysterically, or run. "You had sex with Eve, the first woman, which was probably the reason they got kicked out of the garden and you got her pregnant. Your son is Cain, from Cain and Able, and you never thought it relevant to tell me? I call bullshit." She slapped his hand away when he reached for her and backed away from him. "You _knew_ you should have said something and you chose not to. You selfish fucking bastard," she hissed.

This couldn't be happening. Unable to stand still she wrapped her arms around herself and began to pace. "You only worry about the now don't you, never about the future? Well since we're being honest here I guess it's my turn. I wanted a child with you Lucifer. Do you have any idea how big of a deal that is? I accepted that it wouldn't happen, part of being with the Devil I guess, but to find out it's _your_ fault we can't? That your inability to keep your _dick_ in your _pants_ for five minutes took that away?" She knew she was crying, voicing things she had only thought but she didn't care. He had hurt her, and now she wanted him to feel her pain.

"I couldn't have known any of this-" he tried in slight confusion at her reaction before being cut off.

"No, you couldn't have known. You're right, but what I'm most upset about is that you didn't tell me. What else aren't you telling me? What else don't I know about that's going to come and bite me in the ass?" Pulling out the word he hated she shook her head, "God Lucifer, what else aren't you telling me? This makes me question everything."

Lucifer wasn't good at expressing his emotions, never had been. Instead of voicing or showing them he had learned at a very young age to bottle and bury them but being amongst the humans had forced him to face things and though he had no idea how to fix this he had to try. It was obvious he had fucked this up royally but try as he might he couldn't figure out _where_ exactly he had messed up. "I'm not blind or daft Chloe, I knew you wanted a spawn but I didn't think it relevant to tell you I had one."

"So you decide springing it on me in a pizza place is the best solution?" she cried. "That instead of easing me into it a _long_ time ago in private, doing it today in front of all those people was the thing to do? You're naive Lucifer, you're not stupid so don't act like it."

Running a hand down his face he wondered why he had even said it today, he hadn't planned on it. "In hindsight it may not have been the best-"

"Just stop," she spat. "You only get so many free passes Lucifer."

He watched her begin to walk away, the gravity of what had transpired hitting him when she didn't look back or say anything else. Jogging to catch up he grabbed her by the arms to halt her progress and leaned down to meet her eyes properly. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're done."

He had to think quickly. WWLD? "Linda informs me that sometimes we need time to properly process things, I refuse to accept what you're saying but I can give you some time to gain some perspective. Would an hour suffice?"

"No!"

"Two?"

Chloe slapped his hands away and dropped her face into her hands before beginning to laugh much to Lucifer's confusion.

"Detective?"

"It's my fault, all of it," she began. "You know I really thought this could all work out but it can't. You have _billions_ of years of baggage and I tried to ignore it, I really did Lucifer, but I can't any longer. You just keep springing things on me and I can't deal with the emotional roller coaster anymore. I'm human Lucifer, I can only take so much," she finished in defeat.

He opened and closed his mouth trying to think of the right words but his mind was blank. "So me being a celestial being is the problem? Is that what you're saying?"

"No! Yes! I don't know," she cried, throwing up her hands.

The severity was beginning to creep in and though he yearned to touch her he refrained. "You've known I was the Devil for some time now, I don't see what's changed. I love you," he quietly offered.

"I love you too but sometimes that's not enough," she sighed. Life with Lucifer was a roller coaster, filled with ups and downs and plummets that made your stomach feel like it was dropping to the floor but as time went on it was getting tiring dealing with it all. He was exciting, never a dull moment, but some days it would just be nice to have _normal_ and not deal with everything else.

She looked at him, _really_ looked at him, something she hadn't done for a while. He was so different than when they first met, not so much appearance wise but the little things. His eyes, which used to be apathetic, were now filled with vulnerability as they nervously flickered over her face. His brow was pinched in concern and his tongue kept nervously wetting his lips.

Could she really walk away from him? The answer seemed to be no but the situation reminded her of an addict, just because you wanted something didn't make it good for you. Being with Lucifer was like riding a high but when she started to come down it was a free fall and hitting rock bottom was leaving her bruised.

"Let's go back to the precinct and finish the day and we can talk tonight all right?"

His eyes lit up, a cautious smile on his lips. "Yes, wonderful! I-"

Chloe waited for him to continue but he seemed to be staring at something over her left shoulder. Turning all she saw was a few people milling about; an older man and his wife, two teenagers, a thin blonde, and a woman with a jogging stroller. "What?"

Snapping his attention back to her face he swallowed uncomfortably, "I need to fetch Maze."

"Now?" she asked in incredulity. "You're doing this now?"

He gently grasped her shoulders and looked down into her gorgeous face with unease. "Chloe-"

Slowly pulling back she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head. "Go to Maze Lucifer, I know you need her, but I'm telling you right now- it's over."


End file.
